


Precious Love

by InLoveWithEric



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Dominance, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithEric/pseuds/InLoveWithEric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen’s death at the orders of Felipe deCastro leaves Eric running to Sookie’s house to save her from the perils of being in the Nevada Court.  Not hours before, Eric found a spell in Hallow’s book to regain his memories.  With complete knowledge of what happened during their time together, Eric wants to show Sookie the magnitude of his love.  But all doesn’t go as planned for the takeover.  Several key players have agendas of their own and Sookie is just too much of a risk to keep.  What will Eric do when faced with the death of his precious love, his promised one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Dead to Worse (Well that is where it will begin at least – sort of) – The story picks up right before the attack on Louisiana by deCastro and the universe will alter just before Eric arrives at Sookie’s house.  
> I understand that there were some mistakes/duplicates in the chapters I had posted here. So the story has been pulled and reposted for accuracy. I also have been told that that the translations I was using via goggle translate aren’t always accurate. I apologize for that. I am an American and only know English, Italian and a little Spanish. If anyone knows a good translator app out there, please let me know.  
> Acknowledgment: I own nothing but some of the plot, my ideas and the original characters. This is a fanfiction story based on Southern Vampire Mysteries and TrueBlood. No copywriter infringement is intended. All is owned by Charlene Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.  
> Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to follow me on this journey.  
> No without further ado – On with the show…..

*******************************PL**************************************  
Chapter 1  
*******************************PL**************************************  
EPOV   
“Eric, you have been studying that book forever.” Pam says, as she walks into my safe house. We have been moving from place to place for the last week. I am concerned that a takeover is imminent. The question is by whom? The most logical is Nevada. But New England, or the Gotham Territory could easily take us. My contacts have all been on alert to be available to me at a moment’s notice. I don’t care what my current position is, being over 1000 years has it’s benefits and long list of those loyal to me.  
Let’s face it, Louisiana is weak and we are ripe for a takeover. We have been for some time. Since before Katrina, Sophie-Anne has not been making friends anywhere in the Supe community and with the hurricane and now the disaster in Rhodes and the death of her second, Sophie is completely incapacitated, which is perfect for any monarch to come in and take control. She hasn’t always been like this. Her mood changes and defiance only occurred after Arkansas double crossed her and the final death of her favorite pet, Hadley. From what I gather, not soon after Hadley was changed, she ran. She was found in a house burned to the ground. Several other bodies were found in the building. By all accounts, they were human, however they were killed before the house went up. From what I’d been told, Hadley killed the family and then allowed herself to be burned alive. Why she did this, no one knows. There was a whisper that one of the inhabitants was a young child. Why Hadley did what she did, is a mystery. Most just think that the turn did something to drive her mad.  
Either way, Hadley’s death greatly affected the queen. It just so happens that Hadley happens to be the reason Sookie ever appeared on the Vampire radar. If fate isn’t without irony, Hadley was my Sookie’s cousin. To keep in the favor of the queen, she would tell stories of her “crazy” cousin who could hear others around her were thinking. That is what put Sookie in Sophie’s sights and started the havoc in her life for the past few years. One could say that if Sophie didn’t send someone to investigate the young Ms. Stackhouse, I would have never met her. But I think otherwise. I feel it more than anything that I have felt in my long life that I would have met my telepathic lover regardless of Sophie’s involvement.  
But when Hadley was reported missing and then confirmed finally dead, Sophie changed. Yes, I believe that was the turning point. Before that, she was trying to make an attempt to comply with Council. She has always been a little, well out there. But in the past year or so she has been downright eccentric. Now that her Queendom needed help, she acted like no one was on her side. Not that Sophie would ask for help, especially from the Council. At this point, they may purposely deny her any assistance regardless of her pleas. Knowing this, her Sheriffs have repeatedly urged her to contact them, but she will not. So myself and the other Sheriffs of Louisiana have been doing what we can to protect our businesses, our retinues and the territory. Despite the ramblings of a slowly healing Queen that has clearly lost her way.  
I should really take the throne Regardless of my feelings for Sophie, she has not only gone behind my back numerous times, but has bragged about it. Sending those beneath me into my territory was just plain ridiculous. I should have killed Compton the moment he entered my bar. I should have known that snake oil salesman was up to something. However, I needed to know what he was up too. Knowing what I know now, I would have taken Sookie from him that very night and watched him back himself into a corner. Then I would have killed him painfully and slowly. Now, with the situation we find ourselves in, I need him. For nothing else, I need his help in keeping my willful and stubborn telepath safe. Even without my memories, I should have just taken her out of that one stop light town and forced her to stay with me. She may have hated me for it, but she would be out of harms way.  
I close my eyes, yes, I should take the throne and be done with it. But I am aware of several things. One, I don’t truly want to be that involved in politics. I like the life I have carved out of Northern Louisiana. True I am the largest area around, I have the loyalty of hundreds of Vampires and the respect of many of the Supes, but for the most part, I am left alone to make my living, run my businesses and entertain myself with whomever I see fit. If truth be told, I control more than anyone realizes, including Pam. I have many secrets and even more fingers in more pots, stirring fate more than she would ever imagine. If I just stay where I am, I can be as Godric once was, ruling in silence. Unfortunately that plan seems to be slowly dissolving around me. It was a good plan until this craziness began.  
Oh, let us not forget my Bonding to the beautiful Sookie Stackhouse. Having her in my life has made it interesting and difficult all at the same time. The second reason is because of my Bonded. My Sookie hates vampire politics. After dealing with Bill, Rhodes, the Queen and everything else, who could blame her? I am quite aware that she will never accept me if I take the throne. Contrary to my mutterings of my perfect life, if I knew without a doubt that she would accept my decision, I would take control in a heartbeat. It would be the safest for all of us. But I fought too hard and waited too long to have her. I will not lose Sookie now. Even with many of those in my retinue, here and extend who are grumbling at my decision.  
Yes, if I had to do over, I would have taken her that first night at Fantasia. I should never have listen to that fool Compton. I should have read her better. I should have known she was untouched. How could he have claimed her if she hadn’t yielded to him yet? Things would have been different if I didn’t let me, yes, my pride, blind my vision of what I was seeing in front of me. Sookie should have been mine. She shouldn’t have had to deal with the likes of Compton, the Queen or anyone else. If only I allowed myself to step back, life would have been different for all of us. But thinking like that will get me and those who rely on me nowhere. I am weak to allow someone as weak and frail as Sookie to control my actions. I will never admit how much she controls me to anyone. If those who wish us harm knew, we would both be in more danger than we are already.  
Regardless of my denial, it changes nothing. Oh yes, if Sookie would agree to be by my side, I would take Louisiana this very night. But alas, here I sit, waiting to protect a Queen that doesn’t have the common sense to save herself while those who rely on me wait for my next move. This game of chess I’m playing has become more and more complicated as time has elapsed.  
“You haven’t heard a thing I’ve said,” Pam whines at me.  
I look up to see my child’s hand on her hip. If I had been paying attention, I’m sure I would have heard her stomp her foot at me.  
I look her up and down. She is in her normal attire this evening, pale pink sweater set and long gray skirt with matching pumps; a far cry from her normal Fangtasia attire. My Pam always looks like she would be perfect in the role of Donna Reed with her sweater sets and soft colors. A far cry from what the tourists think of us. Pam would rather be in soft things and be pampered than attracting the tourists at Fangtasia. I’ve told her time and time again, that I would release her to go out on her own, but she ignores me and goes back to what she was currently doing. Regardless of her two hundred years, she still acts like a spoiled baby of a family.  
It is funny, Vampires have lived on the earth for centuries and they all think we dress like we are Marilyn Manson fans. I must admit that some of us like to play the part, but for the most part, we find a era of fashion and wait for it to come around again. It always does. Me, I am partial to jeans and t-shirts. But a good silk suit has its purpose as well. Tonight, I am in my normal dress of dark jeans, silk t-shirt and biker boots.  
Watching Pam tap her foot I am brought back to our current argument. “Pam, I need to remember. You don’t understand, I need to…”  
“You need to stop this, Eric.” She says to me. “You are in love with that telepath, which is just ridiculous but you are. The feelings are confusing you and you want to know why. But can’t you just accept the feelings and be done with it? It isn’t like you have anything to fear. I’ve seen women fall at your feet for years. That is not surprising or new. Sookie is no different.” She huffs. “That little telepath loves you just as much as you love her. She is just waiting on you to come to terms with your heart.” She says to me.  
I haven’t admitted it to anyone. But yes, I love Sookie Stackhouse. I have loved her from the moment I saw her. Before our time in Dallas, or Rhodes, or Jackson, before the bond and her insistence on helping the Were community. She has been in my every thought since that night she arrived like a candle in the darkness at Fangtasia. I shake my head. Yes, I should have taken her then. I would have none of these problems if I had taken her then.  
“She needs to know I know. She needs the proof.” I say to Pam as I keep looking through yet another section of this infernal “Book of Shadows.” I never thought I would be in possession of one. And yet, here I am, searching for the key that can unlock my past to make way for my future.  
“Why?” She asks sitting down. “I don’t understand why it matters?” She throws her arms up in the air. “She’s a human, Eric, in a few decades…”  
I growl at her. I don’t want her to finish that sentence.  
She immediately changes her tune and bows her head. “I meant no disrespect, master,” she says softly.  
It has been this way since Sookie came into our lives. Like a petulant child, Pam doesn’t like to share. This is why I’ve kept so much from her over the years. The less she knows, the better. I trust Pam as her master, but her spoiled, childlike ways could have caused me and mine worlds of trouble over the years. I know someday she will need to be made aware of things. But for now, it is best to keep her as in the dark as the day I turned her.  
She sighs. “Dear Abby says that to follow your heart is the best course of action in the matters of love. As much as I hate it, you love her. She is a chink in your armor, Eric, but you love her. You are allowing your head to control your emotions.”  
“Indeed,” I say and turn yet another page, “but I need those memories. Sookie fell in love with that man she had at her home. She fell for the man who had no ties to politics or battles or the Queen. I need to remember him.” I say to her. “It’s the only way for her to yield. She has been hurt too much by too many to give into her feelings without knowing. She needs this proof of my love and I will find it.”  
I pray to the goddess for guidance as I flip back through the book. It lands on a page I have not read before.  
Find a lost love. It reads. To find and return your one true love to you; find the path that will fulfill your destiny.  
“Pam I think this is it.” I say to her.  
Pam moves behind me to read the text. After we have both read it, Pam looks at me.  
“You are willing to do this. What if it isn’t what you are looking for?” She asks me. “Witchcraft always has a price, Eric, you know this. What if this isn’t it and something else happens to you?”  
I ignore her whining. I’ve gotten very good at it over the years.  
“I know this is it.” I say. “I am willing to risk it.”  
“You are willing to risk it? What about the rest of us, Eric? What about me? Do you know what we went through when you lost your memory? My God Eric, Stan called me every day wanting to talk to you. He was harder to put off than the Queen. I swear he KNEW there was something wrong with you.”  
Without answering her, I look at Pam. “Weren’t you going to see Amelia?” I ask.  
“Eric!” She screams at me.  
“Mind your tone, little one. You are not far off from a punishment.” I growl at her. It has been ages since I punished Pam. I know I should do it more often, but she is just a baby. Okay, I allow her to be the baby. And like a child that came late in a parent’s life, I allow her lenience that I shouldn’t.  
I give her a stern look. “I asked if you would be seeing Amelia tonight?”  
I know that is the case. She has been ordered to watch Sookie. With this Jonathan Vampire running around, I wanted her safe. It was just another reason I should have moved her in with me months ago, but my Sookie would hear nothing of it. I have many feelers out attempting to find out who this Jonathan is and who his sire is. But like me, he seems to have many secrets. The question is, do I have more power to find out who he is than he has to keep his secrets safe.  
“Yes, I will be leaving now. But do not do this without me here.” Pam points to the book.  
“Go and do what you are expected to do.” I say to her as a dismissal. “And don’t forget to call Cleo.” I remind her. Since the death of Andre and Sophie being laid up since Rhodes, We have been using the call chain to keep track of everything in the state, nightly. It is imperative that we maintain order and this seems to be the best way to do it.  
“Do I ever forget?” She asks and walks out the door.  
I look at the book again and then look at the computer in front of me. My screen saver is of my sweet beautiful Sookie. I look at it again. How could someone who shows so much love and compassion to others still be so scared of love? Is it Compton or the tiger or me who made her this way? She couldn’t have always been this cynical. From what I’ve heard of her, she was pure and innocent before meeting Compton. Other than the fools in Bon Temps, she had no problems before Compton appeared in her life. What if I was the first to meet her? Would she still be so scared to follow what is clearly in her heart?  
I need her to believe that I love her. Not just want to control her. I am sure she has felt a little through the bond. Though I try to close my side off as much as possible, I am sure she has felt it. I have tried to show her through actions and deeds? Is that not enough for her to know what is in my heart? Perhaps my current course of distancing myself is not the way to go. Perhaps I should do as Pam insists and follow my heart. But how is Pam so sure that her heart is in line with mine. How can I be certain that the damage that has been done to her heart can be repaired with my love? How can she love me when she clearly hates the life I live?  
I feel her emotions change every time I am with her. A simple touch from me seems to calm her. My presence seems to bring her happiness. At least, that is what it feels like. I can only hope that by remembering our time together, I can show her that the man she met on that road that night is the real me. That the love and emotions I expressed to her is who I am. But I have to remember that time to be absolutely sure. I need to remind her of the time we were together. I have to prove to her that her thoughts, wants and desires are paramount to me. I need her to yield and be mine.  
The phone rings, brining me out of my thoughts.  
“Speak,” I say as I pick up the disposable phone in front of me. Only several people have this number so I know it must be important.  
“I’ve news,” I hear Stan, King of Texas say.  
“What?” I ask.  
“Eric, this vampire, Jonathan Cox, was seen in Las Vegas not three weeks ago,” he says. “Apparently, it was only known by those closest to deCastro. He left not twenty-four hours after his arrival. He then had a stop over in Seattle, New Orleans and finally landing in Bon Temps per your telepath’s report. According to what you’ve told me, I’ve confirmed that he didn’t check in anywhere he’s been.” He pauses. “Oh, and there was a transfer of funds from an offshore account to Cox’s personal account the day after he flew from Las Vegas and then another one when he left Seattle. Two different accounts and are from two different origins.” He pauses again. “You want Pam to look into the accounts?” He asks.  
“No, I trust you with the source and information.” I say to him.  
He laughs. “Don’t want her involved? Really Eric…”  
“A conversation for another time. What else do you have for me?” I ask him.  
He sighs. “No one has seen or heard from deCastro or his bulldog, Madden in three days. My sources say that he left for a much needed rest, but his plane hasn’t been reported to touch down anywhere. Madden, left the day after. Again, his plane hasn’t been reported. I spoke with Dax and Jennifer as well. They are searching for both of them. No one has seen them. I’m worried, Eric.” He says the last softly.  
“Agreed,” I say to him. “I will call you back before sunset. If you hear from anyone…”  
“Don’t worry, Eric, I will let you know. Don’t you think…” He says.  
“Stanaslov, we will speak on this tomorrow.” I say to him.  
He sighs. “Of course, Eric, I know you have much to deal with now. Any thoughts on how you will regain your memories?” He asks.  
I look to the book. “A few,” I say. “I will have more to tell you before I go to ground. I will speak to you then.”  
He is quiet for a moment. “I…I would feel better if I sent some others to you, Eric.” He says.  
I smile. “I understand,” I say to him. “But if you do, that will only arouse suspicion.”  
“Eric, the Council…”  
Stan has been seated on the council for a decade. It suited him in ways that he didn’t understand fully.  
“If what is to happen comes to fruition, Council will want to allow it to play out.” I say to him.  
“No, Eric, I told you…”  
“I know what you told me. Now is not the time.” I say and close my eyes and sigh. “Fine, if you don’t hear from me by dawn, send who you wish to send.” I say to him.  
I can hear the relief in his voice. “Thank you, Eric.”  
We say our goodbyes and I hang up. I hope to not reveal my connection to the King of Texas and the Council just yet. However, if two major threats have gone missing only two things could be inferred. Either they are planning or they are dead.  
I look back to the book. I know this will work. I read the directions for the incantation. I need two drops of my blood and something that has come in contact with the love in question. I move to the closet to retrieve the cape I wore the day we bonded, and the day she woke me at Rhodes. I covered us both with it as we rode the coffin down. I smile remembering that time. It was horrid and unquestionably deplorable but my Sookie came back for me. She could have left, but she came back for me. Not for Quinn, nor Bill, but for me.  
I look back at the book. This has to work. I will not allow that horrid Witch to win. Nor will I allow my territory to come under attack with my hands tied the way they are now. I will regain my memory, I will secure Sookie to my side and then I will make sure none will harm us again.  
I read the instructions one last time. I move to my living room, grabbing three white candles along the way. Sitting them on the table, I light them. Taking the pooling wax, I create a pentagram between them and close my eyes for a moment. Praying to the Goddess that this will work. Opening my eyes, I look back to the book, laid on the table beside me. Following the directions, I read the incantation.  
As I finish the last stanza it’s almost like a door has opened in my mind. All the memories come flooding back to me. I watch as the memories play out like scenes from a movie. I see them flashing in front of my eyes. From the time I met her on the road to her attending to my feet and taking my clothes to clean. Then I see me sitting on the floor close to her while Pam tries to explain to me who I was. The only feeling I had at the time was that I could only trust Sookie.  
Then I see images of us in the shower and after and then her room, the living room, the kitchen table. Then the nights after, spending them in my sweet Sookie’s arms and holding her until almost dawn.  
Fighting beside her in the witch war and then searching frantically for her after. Telling her that I would leave everything for her and also telling her that all who owe fealty to me would worship her. Then I see what we did to that psychotic Were that tried to kill my Sookie. Then finally, waking and remembering who I was and wondering how I got to Sookie’s house. I remember the look on Sookie’s face when she realized I didn’t remember our time together.  
I sit back into my seat and place my face in my hands. I sit there for what feels like hours  
“Oh, what have I done?” I ask her. “I have hurt her so.” I say softly. “No, I should have known. I feel nothing new. I have always loved her from the first time I saw her. Just when I lost myself, I allowed myself to show it. To let the feelings surround me. To allow her to see what was inside of me. But to forget our time together is just unbearable. Oh, how she has suffered.” I say.  
I need to get to her. I need her to know. I need her to feel what I feel for her.  
Just as I am about to leave to find her, the phone on my desk rings.  
“Northman.” I say.  
“Northman, it is Rasul. The compound is under attack, deCastro has ordered the takeover of Louisiana. The Queen is no more. Word is coming in that Cleo has fallen and Arla Yvonne is going to ground. We cannot get in touch with anyone in Arkansas.” He says. “Madden is on his way to you. Eric, he knows of your Bonded.”  
I listen to his words. Louisiana has fallen. Sophie is no more. deCastro now rules. I close my eyes and allow parts of myself to open. I know in an instant that several in Arkansas are still alive, particularly Jennifer Cater. I know several are with her but who, I’m not sure.  
“How many at the compound have fallen?” I ask him.  
“The twins went defending the Queen. Others have fallen. I am heading there now. I was at the Monastery when I received word.” He says.   
“Very well, take care.” I say to him.  
“As you, Eric, I hope to meet you on the other side of this.” He says and hangs up.  
I grab my sword and take off out the back door of my safe house to my Sookie. I only hope that I get there in time.  
***0***  
Speaking to Pam, on my flight, she has informed me that she left Sookie in the hands of her witch and Compton and headed to Fangtasia when she heard of Cleo’s demise. Though, I am angry that she has left my bonded, I will deal with that later. As of right now, I need to get to her.  
I make my way to Sookie’s house and can tell that several people are in there, including Bill.  
“Bill, let me in, the sooner the better.” I say.  
Bill moves to the door and I come in at Vampire Speed. “I have heard from New Orleans, Sophie has met her final death.” I say. “They are heading toward the club and my safe houses are not good, not alone.” I look over to Sookie. The look in her eyes stops me. I want to pull her to me and tell her, tell her everything. But now is not the time. We need to plan. We are all that is left of the old regime. I will be dead by dawn and Sookie will be in the hands of the King of Nevada if I can’t come up with something.  
“Sookie, I must once again impose on your hospitality.” I say to her softly, trying to tell her with my eyes everything that I need to in these hours that could be my last.  
“Absolutely,” she says. “But maybe we should move…”  
Before she is able to finish that thought my phone rings. I look down to see that it’s Pam.  
“Eric, everyone is here. Scouts have reported that there is a band of Nevada vamps on the outskirts of Shreveport. Once they are disposed of we will head to you.” Pam says. “Stan called just moments ago and told me to tell you that reinforcements are heading your way.”  
I should have known, once word reached him, there would be no stopping him from sending aide.  
“Make it quick, Pamela.” I say. “I believe I will need you here.”  
“Take care Eric.” She says.  
“As you, my childe.” I say and hang up.  
I look at the room full of people. “Pam has a group ready to come to help as soon as they dispose of the invaders in Shreveport. Hopefully we will be able to hold up here until they arrive.” I say.  
“Maybe Pam will arrive before they do?” Sookie asks.  
But as if on cue, I can here cars pulling up the driveway to Compton’s house.  
I hear the doors open and people walking through the graveyard. Before I can tell Sookie and Amelia what to do, I hear a knock. Not on the door, but on the porch column.  
Amelia pumps her fists to the sky. Her wards must be holding. There is nothing wrong with a little self-celebratory cheer. But it is only brief as we here the chant of a witch.  
I open the door to see Victor Madden standing next to a small petite woman chanting away. I can see a shimmering haze around the house. I look back to see Amelia seated on a chair close to the front hall, chanting as well. I take it that she is trying to hold the wards as the other witch is trying to take them down. It would have been a better advantage if Amelia’s teacher were here. But alas, she isn’t. We will need to do what we can until the reinforcements arrived.  
“Eric Northman,” Victor says. “I didn’t expect you to be here.” He smirks at me.  
Where else would I be? I think to myself. It is known that he is after my bonded. Why would he think that I was anywhere but where she is? If anything would happen to her… I don’t want to think about it.  
“I would have suspected you to be in Shreveport. That is your base of operation, is it not?” He asks me.  
“You bring how many vampires to take one Telepath?” I ask Him. “What did you expect to find when you arrived?” I ask him. Not answering his question.  
“A dozen Vampires and seven Weres, including Quinn,” Sookie says softly to me so no one else can here.  
“Now, why do I need anyone but me and my witch to take your Telepath?” He asks.  
“Sookie, get your gun out of the hall closet.” I say to her without losing eye contact with Victor. “It may not kill anyone but you may be able to slow someone down.” I say to her.  
She moves to the closet and then stops. “How did you…”  
I break my gaze away from Madden and move away from the door, looking into my Sookie’s eyes. Understanding begins to set in as she comes closer to me, placing her hand on my face.  
I kiss her softly. “Now is not the time,” I say as I look directly into her eyes. “He will not harm you. You will be safe.” I say to her.  
I can see the tears in her eyes. “And you?” She asks.  
I place my hand on hers. “I will die the final death for you, my sweet Sookie. You are too precious a gift to lose.”  
“Eric, I wish to speak to you.” Madden says from the front yard.  
I turn back to him and paste my smirk on my face. “You bring a dozen Vampires and more than ½ a dozen Weres to take one little telepath?” I ask him. “It seems that communication is the last thing on your mind.”  
He smirks. “Oh your Telepath is handy now isn’t she?” He says.  
A silent command has been given because all Madden’s entourage comes into view. Quinn appears in tiger form. Not wanting to face Sookie, no doubt.  
That tiger will look nicely as a throw rug when I am done with him.  
I turn to Bill who nods at me. I look to Amelia who looks like she is straining under the weight of holding the wards. Finally I rest my eyes on Sookie. She has retrieved the gun and is standing behind me. The pain in her eyes is almost palatable. I open the bond on my side and flood it with the love I feel for her.  
She gasps as her eyes go wider as she looks at me. For just a moment, nothing else exists but what I see in her eyes. Suddenly, I feel the same strong emotions mirroring back at me.  
I smile softly at her. “Always remember that.” I say.  
I take a step onto the porch before Sookie can say a word.  
I look straight at Madden. “I will come with you if you promise that Sookie will be kept safe.” I say to him.  
“Oh,” Madden laughs. “I don’t think you are in any position to make any demands.” He says. “What happens to the Telepath is well, out of your reach now.” He laughs. “Her fate sits with the new King of Louisiana and by extension, me.” He licks his lips. “Don’t worry about her. she is no longer your concern.”  
The anger and furry rise in me as I think of either of these vial creatures with their hands on my bonded. If I had my way, death would be slow and painful for both of them.  
Quinn moves forward and I can see him looking at Sookie inside the door.  
“Quinn, I will never forgive you for this.” She shouts.  
He looks at her again and then down at the ground. I have no understanding of what happened between them or why he is freely helping Nevada to ascertain her. I just hope that when the chance arrives, it is I that gets to kill him.  
Several things happen at once. I see the shimmering light dim around the house, Madden makes his way onto the porch and Bill grabs Sookie with a scream for all of Bon Temps to here.  
“I have her Madden.” Bill says.  
I look at him confused but then clarity fills me.  
“Good,” Madden says. “The King will reward you Compton.” He says.  
I look from Madden to Bill. “You were the mole.” I say to him. For months we suspected that there were moles in the Queens court as well as in Shreveport. We just were not certain on who they were. Now, I know. I should have guessed that it was Compton. He was willing to ascertain Sookie for the Queen. Using any means necessary to bring her around. He was willing to leave her without a moment’s notice and return to his maker. Why would he not decide to turn on her again? I go to lunge at him but stop when I see that he has Sookie’s neck in biting position.  
Bill smiles at me. “I felt the wind changing, Eric. You should have changed with me.” He says and then looks down at Sookie. “Is she really worth all this?” Bill grabs my Sookie tight and tries to kiss her but she turns her head away. “Ohh, she smells so good. I haven’t had her in so long. I can’t wait to touch her. I hope she thinks of you when I do. I hope you can feel it through your bond. Oh wait a minute, that’s right, you will meet your final death before I change her.” He laughs.  
“Compton, you will not be changing her. The King has already made his decision on what is to happen to Ms. Stackhouse.” Madden turns to talk to the Vampires behind him.  
“We had a deal!” Bill shouts.  
“It has been altered. Pray it isn’t altered some more.” Madden says.  
I take that moment to advance on Madden while sending courage through the bond to my Sookie. Just as I am about to grab Madden I feel a sudden pain in my side. I look to see that the witch has stuck me with something. Silver, she has stabbed me with Silver.  
Madden turns back around. “Oh, Northman, I hate to see such a strong Vampire go down, especially trying to protect a blood bag.” He laughs.  
I hear several Vampires landing on the roof and in the yard. I don’t need to see her to know it is Pam with reinforcements from Stan. Within seconds, I hear the clanks of swords all around me. Then I hear the unmistakable sound of “pops”. I look up to see Niall and several other Fae take up point on the porch.  
“What is the Fae doing here?” I hear Madden shout.  
I take the distraction to gain an upper hand. Leaping into the air, I land in the yard to join the fight. Letting out a battle cry I go after two Weres in front of me, taking them down with consecutive strikes. I turn to see that Bill has released Sookie as he goes to fight Pam and Thalia on the lawn. I look back at My Bonded to see that she has been given a sword. Wielding it as if she has been a master for years, she is attempting to get through a Were to the witch who seems to be chanting again. I turn back to the fight. I need to get the numbers down if I wish to get back to my Sookie.  
The fight lasts several minutes until I see many of the Nevada Vampires have fallen. Just as I am going to advance on Compton, I see him take off into the sky. I am about to take off after him when I hear a blood curdling scream from the front of the house.  
“Eric!” I turn toward the sound.  
Looking up I see the blue eyes of my beloved. The look no longer seems brilliant but clouded.   
“You are more trouble than you are worth.” Victor says as he pulls out an iron dagger from Sookie’s side and shoves it into her heart. “How did you call them so quickly?” He asks as he turns in the direction of the four Fae in the yard. “No matter, with you alive, Felipe will be in danger. Your death will be nothing,” he growls. “You die tonight!” He screams at her.  
I fly to her side but Victor takes off before I can get there and I have a choice to either catch my love or go after Madden. I chose the former.  
I look around and the Nevada vamps are retreating as I look down at Sookie. Without thinking, I tear into my wrist to put it to her lips. Just before it touches her, I feel someone grabbing it.  
“NO, you can’t.” Niall says with tears in his eyes. In 1000 years, I never thought I would see this man cry.  
I look back to Sookie. Picking her up, I carry her into the house.  
****0****  
I carry my beloved into the house and down to her room. We are both very weak and I can barely make it there.  
“Leave NOW!” I scream at the top of my lungs.  
“Eric, I…” I look over my shoulder to see Pam. The pain in her eyes matches that in my undead heart. “Find Bill, Find Madden. I want them both meeting their final death before sunrise.” I say to her.  
I look through her to see the rest of the people who thought they could save my Sookie. We thought we all could save her. We were wrong.  
Our side lost several companions; Warriors that should be hailed as heroes in my book. But alas, it wasn’t enough to protect my beloved Sookie.  
I look right at Niall. “I..this...” I can’t speak.  
“Northman, you need to leave her to us, we need to take her home.” He says.  
I look at him. “No one is taking her anywhere. She is mine. I will not leave her, not again.” I look at him. “My blood, it’s very old…maybe.”  
He shakes her head. “It is beyond all of us now.” He says.  
I look back to my Sookie. “Leave us.” I whisper.  
Everyone, including my child leaves the room and I slam the door closed.  
Niall told me just as I was going to give Sookie my blood that there was nothing I could do. My blood was tainted from the sliver Madden’s Witch had stabbed me with. They must have known that nothing short of poisoning me was going to keep me from Sookie. They must have also suspected the Fae would come, which means they all know what Sookie is.  
She tried to get away, I saw that. And when the fighting started, she somehow got away from Compton and went after the witch. From what I gather, she sliced her down where she stood. I don’t know how she did it, but she was so brave. My Sookie was always so brave.  
Now I am standing here watching her die and I can’t do anything about it. She is even too gone to turn.  
I sit beside her, pulling her into my arms. “Sookie, I am so sorry.” I say to her.  
“Shhh, Er…Eric…”, she gurgles out at me. She tries to move but needs my help to look at me. “I…I..need…” She swallows.  
“Sookie, please, you are in such pain.” I say as the blood red tears fall down my face. I can feel what she is feeling through the bond and it is practically debilitating.  
She shakes her head. “I…I..need..to..tell..you.” She says softly. “I…I love..I love you.” She says. “I always loved you.” She touches my face. “I should have stayed with you the first night at Fangtasia. So, so many things would be different.” She says. “I shouldn’t have said I was Bill’s.” She tries to swallow again. “I should…should…have followed my heart to you. Please..please tell me you forgive me?”  
I pull her close. “I shouldn’t have believed you. Sookie, I love you. I have never loved anyone but you. Please, don’t leave…I…I can’t.” I look at her eyes. “I forgive you, if you forgive me. I should have told you that the moment I remembered our time together, the moment I entered your home tonight. I should have fought harder for you from the start. I love you. Please, Sookie, you can’t leave…” I say to her between my tears. “My precious love,” I whisper to her. “You are my heart and soul. I cannot survive without you.”  
But all my pleas can’t stop her breathing from getting shallower. I hear her heart slowing and I see her light darkening. Without a whimper or a scream, My Sookie, she is gone.  
******************0*********************


	2. Chpater 2

EPOV   
I hold My Bonded for what feels like eternity. I can’t let go of her. If I do, it will be real. I would have failed her, myself and everyone who has counted on me. Though, if I leave her now, I could possibly survive the poisoning. But I can’t. I just can’t leave her. Nothing and no one matters without her. I will sit here and meet the sun. Everyone else be damned.  
Another hour passes. The pounding on the door stopped not long ago and I heard someone, probably Stan, ordering Pam to find Compton and Madden. I should have known he would be here. It was foolish to think he would stay away. Not soon after Pam left, I heard what I believe to be Jennifer’s voice. I didn’t pay any mind to it nor did I acknowledge that she was here. Stan would see to her and Pam. I had no worries in that department.  
The poison must be playing tricks with my mind. Because all of a sudden, I see images of what Sookie must have looked like as a young child. Though it can’t be because I see her in a dress that wouldn’t be uncommon in my human life. She is chasing butterflies and I hear myself laughing at her. Yes, my mind is playing tricks on me, there is no doubt. But I will take these images instead of what lays before my eyes.  
As the image fades, I look back at the frail woman in my arms. No one has come to the room in some time. No one has tried to remove her. I think they know better than to do such things. She needs to stay with me. I can’t let her go. If I do, I will end as well.  
We are going after the King. I hear Niall say from somewhere outside. Why he hasn’t insisted on taking my bonded again, I’m unsure. He has ordered the death of one of the Royal Family, his head belongs to me. He has destroyed the last hope of our future. Now his future will be no more.  
I don’t understand the words, but I don’t really care. He can postulate and rant all he wants. I just want my Sookie. I want to feel her arms around me and watch the light dance in her eyes. Without that, life has little to no meaning for me at all.  
Closing my eyes, I pray, yet again to the Goddess to give me another vision and erase the reality from my eyes. Suddenly, I feel a shimmer in the room and I look up to see if the old Faerie has been brazen enough to “pop” into the room with me.  
The one standing in front of me looks almost out of place in this time. Almost as if she isn’t fully formed. No it isn’t Niall as he is still screaming from the other side of the door. I want vengeance, I want…  
But the woman standing in front of me who has completed her form, raises her hand. “Stop,” is all she says.  
I hear not a sound. Not Niall or Amelia or anyone else in or around the house. Not the clock in the hall or the cars on the distant highway. Everything is silent.  
My fangs instantly come down but I know in my current condition, there is no way for me to move quick enough to do anyone any good.  
I try with my harshest voice to intimidate her. “What is the meaning of this? Leave or I will drain you where you stand!” I growl at the woman before me.  
She laughs slightly, “I doubt that highly.”  
I huff at her. “If you have come to destroy me, you need only wait.” I look back to Sookie. “I will not fight against this fate.”  
She moves a little closer. “Come now, Eric the Northman, has it been so long that you have forgotten me?” She asks.  
I look at her again. I know that face. I know the look in her eyes, the color of her hair. Even if I lived another thousand years, I would never forget this creature.

I bow my head. “Forgive me Vivianne, but what are you doing here?” I ask her.  
“Our Lady has sent me.” She says.  
“What have you done?” I ask her looking at the door. It is like everyone has disappeared. There is no noise though I can still sense my vampires and the Fae out there.  
“I have stopped time for a moment. But we must hurry. I only have a moment. I needed to speak to you. I am here for your well being as well as that of your Bonded and all that count on you, Eric.” She says.  
“To what end? Have you come to take her? The only place she truly belongs is with the Goddess.” I say stroking her hair. “That is the only place she belongs after all of this.” I say softly. “After all the pain and agony she has experienced in her short life.” I say to myself more than to Vivi.  
“Do you love her, Viking?” She asks me.  
I look at Vivi and then back to my Sookie. “With everything I am. I should have acted with my heart instead of my head all those years ago. I should have kept her from all this pain. Instead I helped inflict it on her. But what am I to do now? The bond we have is still intact but I feel nothing. I can’t allow her to leave me like this.” I say. “I will not survive it. If you are here to take her, take me with you as well. The Goddess is kind. She would not allow me to survive this without her. One night without her now will be an eternity in hell.”  
“You have survived losing her before?” She asks me. “Granted, not well, but you have survived it none the less.” She sighs. “But yet you only had a feeling, I suspect. You were not Bonded, only pulled toward her. Time is a very funny thing, especially with a gift to navigate through it.”  
I look at her. “What do you mean? What magic do you have to navigate time? How have I lost her before? To Compton, yes, but I soon rectified that.” I look into the face of the woman in front of me. This handmaiden has guided me through many a battle but never have I heard such words from her before.  
“You two have been trying to get this right since the dawn of time,” she says to me, “before and after your turning; lifetime upon lifetimes of you trying to make this right, to bring the two of you together. All thwarted by one turmoil or another. I believe the past thousand years has been the most difficult, however.”  
I look at her still confused so she continues. “This is the time that it is supposed to be. All is in alignment and everything points to the now. Well it has for awhile; we just hoped that you would have seen it. Now, well you see the consequences of waiting?” She says and then shakes her head. “Meddling fools had to get in the way this time. But we can fix that. This time, SHE’s calling the shots.” Vivi says with a smile.  
“Sweet blessed Goddess, no more riddles. First from you and then from her Grace.” So many times The Great Pythoness has spoken in riddles. Some I’ve been able to figure out. While others have continued to plague me. I look back to Vivianne. “Please tell me what you mean.” I implore the beauty in front of me. “I beg of you. My existence cannot handle the riddles this evening.”  
“Every time you have tried to connect with your Sookie, someone or something has gotten in the way, and Our Lady has allowed fate destiny and time to bring you back together. But not this time, my warrior. It is too crucial for our universe for you to finally find her and to lose her as you have. This time, if we don’t succeed, it will be disastrous. So I ask you, Viking. Are you willing to do anything for your Bonded? How much do you really love her?” She asks.  
I look down at my Sookie. She looks like she is sleeping. She looks like the angel she is. My heart burns for her.  
I look back to the handmaiden. “I would do anything for her. I would do anything to keep her by my side. I would pay any price to bring her back.” I say to her. I would. I can feel my cold dead heart breaking at the very thought of losing her like this. I take a deep breath. So much wasted time, so many unused opportunities to have Sookie in my arms. One red tear falls from my eye for this.  
She nods. “Very well”, she moves closer to me, “we can fix this, Viking.” She says. “You will be sent back to a crucial point in your progress with her. A crossroads, if you will. A time where you and her actions can change the outcome to one you both desire.  
You will retain all knowledge of this time line. Do not allow the same mistakes to happen, Eric. You will need to learn from this time to prevent a similar outcome. Do not allow her to be jaded against you. Make her see from the moment she lays eyes on you that you are what she needs.” She says to me and then looks at my Sookie. “She has loved you almost from the start. She didn’t understand it, but she did. Make her understand, Viking. Learn from this time line. Keep her out of harm’s way as much as you can.” She looks at me. “Though I fear some may be unavoidable. You will also need to know that you will not be able to change every incident that has happened. Some things are out of your control and are the fate of others. You must decide what you both will be able to live with and what you can’t. Your life will change with each decision. Remember what you have seen.”  
“Will she remember?” I ask her.  
“In time, she may remember some things. But mostly it will be feelings. You could help her remember, but you may find that she doesn’t need or want to remember this timeline. But she will have feelings she can’t describe from her first meeting. She did before, but that foolish Compton had given her blood. She was confused.” She stops for a moment and then continues. “She will have moments in dreams where she sees things. Once you are Bonded once again, she will begin to understand. But by then she will have accepted you and your destiny. You both have a prophecy to fulfill and this is the only way for it to happen.” She sighs. “You need to make this right, there is no other way.”  
She moves closer. “Two things,” she says. “You must make sure that no one but you ever ‘knows’ her. She must be pure when you take her to your bed. This is critical for all to happen.” She says. “And secondly, do not trust Niall or the Queen.” She puts her hand up. “I know you don’t trust the Faerie but be vigilant. Sophie went mad before she could fulfill her desires. If you play this correctly, more than just the two of your destinies will be fulfilled.” She moves yet closer. “Remember, they both have agendas of their own. Do not allow Niall to get close to your Sookie. Allow them to meet, yes, if you must. But never trust him. He has just as much to gain from our little Southern Belle as anyone. Perhaps more so. But too much blood has been spilt already from the hand of that creature. Regardless of his desires, his reasons for wanting her have nothing to do with what her destiny dictates. He wants her for his own aspirations. Ones that were never his to aspire too.”  
I look at her for a moment. “What is this prophecy you speak of?” I ask her.  
“Do you not remember, Viking?” She smiles at me.  
I look at her and then at my Sookie. No, it can’t be. Why would I not know? I have been waiting for her for lifetimes.  
“How could this be? How could I not know?” I ask her.  
“Because your heart was hard and closed to the idea,” she puts her hand on her hip. “You should listen with your heart better, Eric.” She says to me.  
I shake my head. “Will she know? What is her prophecy? You said we both have a prophecy to fulfill?” I ask.  
“When the time is right, you will learn of this. The Ancient Pythoness will inform you when the time comes and not a moment before. But you must make Sookie yours before a fortnight has come and gone. You must keep her close. Nothing else matters, do you understand?” She asks me. “We are working outside the realm of fate. You need to make sure your bond is complete before others are tempted to prevent it. You need to do this to complete the magick.”  
I nod my head.  
“Good, now say goodbye to her. You will see her soon.” She says.  
I kiss the top of Sookie’s head. “I love you my Sookie, never forget.” I say softly.  
Getting up, I stand in front of Vivianne. “Why are you doing this, Vivi?” I ask her. “Why wouldn’t you just want the fates to decide when we meet again?”  
She smiles at me. “Because this is what you are meant to be.” She says. “I need to caution you on one more thing.” She says. “There is always a cost with magick, remember.”  
I look at her.  
“Your Sookie will be less human this time around. It is a payment of the magick we are using. It is accelerating her gifts.  
“Accelerating?” I ask her.  
“Come now, Viking,” she says. “You didn’t really think that Faerie was all she was, did you?” She laughs. “Fate has made her forget, more than you. Those who were put in place to help her, have expired before their time. Oh the price is, she will be more, which means good and bad for you.”  
“So that is the price? That she will be less than human?”  
She smiles at me. “Believe me, this price has two sides to it. However, it will enhance those gifts in her that have laid dormant. Her family has done some hefty magick to hide her from all who watch. They have tried to mask what she really is. The magick to send you back will strip away some of that. You will need to be more vigilant this time around.” She says. “When the time comes, she will be your perfect mate, your perfect ally and your greatest asset. The two of you will be worthy of your position, I assure you.” She says.  
I have so much more to ask her but I can tell that time is of the essence.  
“Are you ready, Viking?” She asks me.  
I look one more time at my Sookie. If this will bring her back to me, I will do everything I can to make it happen.  
I turn to Vivianne and nod my head.  
She walks up to me. “Take care, Viking. I will have no memory of this time. But remember what I have told you. You need to make this happen. Don’t fail us.” She smiles at me.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV  
I turn to Vivianne and nod my head.  
She walks up to me. “Take care, Viking. I will have no memory of this time. But remember what I have told you. You need to make this happen. Don’t fail us.” She smiles at me.  
She reaches out for me and I take her hand. Once we make a connection, I feel like I am being pulled through something thick and heavy, almost like syrup or honey. It is tight around me and I can feel the pressure on my chest. I close my eyes to this as I am not sure what the feeling is or what to do with it. I try to move my head but I can’t. I try to listen but the sound seems muffled. I open my mouth to say something but there is no sound. How fast I am going or how long it takes, I am unsure. Everything means nothing and everything at this moment. What feels like memories, visions, thoughts and feelings are surrounding me. I see things that can’t be real. I see images of Sookie, young and now. I see images of her Grandmother, young and healthy, smiling at me, though I’ve never met her. I see time spent with Godric and moving through the countless countries of my younger days, searching for something but never finding it. I see images of children and Sookie laughing in the sun. All images of hope and love.  
Suddenly, I am standing and the feelings and images are gone. I can feel the wind in my hair and I am hearing everything around me. Leaves on trees are swaying, music is playing somewhere and cars are passing close to me.  
“Remember what I said, Viking. Make this right.” I hear in the breeze.  
I open my eyes to see that I am standing outside the employee entrance of Fangtasia. Everything looks the same as I left it the night before. Its appearance seems to be undisturbed. Everything seems to be the same, or is it?  
I open the door and walk in. Passing the locker room and storage closet, another smaller office, I make my way to my office. Meeting no one on my way, I enter my office. Making my way behind my desk, I look around. Vivi said I was going back to a crucial point; a crossroads in our relationship that I should have turned right instead of left. So, perhaps it has something to do with the club? Is this my starting point? Should I leave and go attend to Sookie. How do I even know that I am in another time? I close my eyes to feel for her and feel nothing. Though when I had her in my lap, I felt only a hum from our bond. This could mean anything but for now, I know not where she is. Looking around, I take in my familiar surroundings. So, really all I know is where I am the question is when am I?  
Sitting down, I hit the keyboard on my computer. Putting in the password, it comes alive. My screen saver is of the hills of my once loved homeland.   
I had changed this not soon after I met Sookie with a picture that was taken by one in my retinue the night she entered my club. She had no idea that I had it taken and had kept it on my computer from that point forward. So I know that I have been sent back to before that fateful night. I move the mouse to unlock the computer and look down in the corner. It is only 8:30 in the evening. The club should be starting to fill up in the next hour. But that is not what I am looking for. I point the mouse to the time to check the date: August 9, 2004, it reads. A year and a half ago. I look at the date again. I have been sent back a little over a year and a half? What happened on this date? I look at the room again. The stacks of new blood in the corner, the brown leather couch I had before Sookie was attacked by the Maenad is in place. I look down to see a note from Long Shadow regarding the needs of the depleting liquor supply. There are documents on my desk regarding the upcoming conference in Rhodes being postponed yet again and a message from Godric asking me to contact him. No picture of Sookie, no screensaver and Long Shadow is still alive. Godric has not met the sun and we haven’t introduced the Royalty Blended yet. The date, the location suddenly make sense. I know this time. I know this date. I’ve been sent back, but no, it can’t be.  
I sit back in my chair. Was this the night that sent us on the path to our destruction? Is this the night that I ultimately lost my Sookie? Could the night I met her mean that much to our relationship? Could everything have hinged on this one night? Out of hundreds of other nights, after dozens upon dozens of encounters with my Sookie, could this have been our pivotal point? Well of course it is. This is the night we both wish we could do over. As if we knew in the depths of our beings that this was where we made our mistake. Not that we didn’t make mistakes after this time. Of course we did. We made dozens of mistakes with each other. But they all started with this one.  
I open a browser to look at a few things that will confirm that I am right. I know that Hurricane Katrina is in 2005. That will delay the conference in Rhodes, yet again and the discovery of the weather Witch. I smile to think that the discovery was the mastermind of my beloved. I look at the screen. What else hasn’t happened yet?  
I search first for Sookie herself. Not much is in a search for her. She is still my simple girl from Bon Temps. I then search for that animal that tried to kill her, Rene Lenier. No mention of him either.  
I search for death records on the Stackhouse family. I find Sookie’s parents and grandfather. But her grandmother is still alive. I smile at this. I intend to keep it that way, if at all possible.  
I search the local papers. I see the reports of the two dead women in Bon Temps that sent Sookie to me in the first place. I see announcements regarding the AVL and the battle for equal rights for Vampires. I also read that the ratification of Vampire/Human marriages is almost upon us. I remember the first State to accept this is going to be Vermont. I assume it will be the same again.  
I continue my search and find nothing on the Stackhouse family other than a few mentions of that good for nothing brother of hers High School accomplishments. Disregarding these, I look to see if there is any other information regarding Bon Temps, Jackson Mississippi, Sophie-Anne or New Orleans. No, nothing has happened since that day. I have been brought back to the exact time I meet my bonded for the first time. The only thing that has changed is me.  
Just as I am finishing my last search the door to my office opens and in struts my child.  
“Good evening, Pam.” I say to her with a great deal of difficulty. I haven’t forgotten that she left my Sookie in the hands of Compton when my commands were for her to keep her safe. I know in my heart that it probably would not have made a difference. However, if Pam had been at Sookie’s side rather than Bill, he would not have grabbed her and I would have had more time to dispose of Madden. I know that, that time doesn’t matter any longer. Logically, I shouldn’t be angry. Logic has nothing to do with it.  
She is in her typical black leather dress and five inch heels. I still enjoy seeing the aggravation on her face in wearing these types of clothes. The look on her face is one of puzzlement. I know she can feel my anger toward her but she doesn’t understand it. Confusion is flowing over her.  
“What is it, Pam?” I ask her.  
She bows slightly. “Master, do you intend on enthralling the vermin or do you intend to sit back here again this evening?” She asks me.  
Ah, yes, I remember. I had not been enjoying the club back when I first met Sookie. There were too many Fangbangers, the same thing every night, waiting on a feed or a fuck from me. Wanting to be the one I chose to be with. Not one of them caring that they are just being used. In a word, they were and are pathetic. They were all the same, one as filthy as the next. Nothing new, nothing exciting, the same type of girl over and over again. Well, my days of those unappealing vermin are over. I will have my Sookie and only my Sookie. I will just have to convince her of that.  
“I will be out in a moment Pam.” I tell her. “Anything I need to know.”  
“There is a rumor that Bill Compton has been seen in our area. Some backwoods town called Bon Temps.” She says as if it means nothing.  
I growl at her. “When did he arrive?” I ask her.  
She is taken aback by my tone. “He arrived not a week ago but he hasn’t made an attempt to check in.” She says quickly. “Dianne was in last night and I heard her commenting to someone regarding his attention to a small bar on the outskirts of the town. He hasn’t said a word to her why he’s here, exactly. Only that he is taking over his ancestral home.”  
I look down. “I want him watched,” is all I say. “Inform me of anything he does and I want it on my desk by tomorrow at sundown. If he interacts with any humans, I want to know.”  
“Eric, what do you care if..” She begins to say.  
I look up quickly. “Do as I say, Pamela. I will not tolerate insubordination.” I growl again.  
She bows again and I can feel her unease. “As you wish, Master.” She says softly.  
“Good, anything else?” I ask.  
She shrugs. “Nothing new yet, but the night is still young.” She says to me. “Shall I obtain a meal for you, Master?” She asks trying to get back on my good side. For her, I have no good side tonight. “There are a few new faces in the crowd. One is very interested in meeting you and…”  
I put my hand up. “No Pam that will not be necessary.”  
“Are you not well, Eric?” She asks me, moving a bit closer. I know she’s sucking up. But I don’t care tonight.  
“I am fine, Pamela. I will be out in awhile.” I say.  
“Very well, but the vermin are anxious and are getting restless. They wish to see you.” She says.  
I nod my head and she walks out.  
There will definitely be something new tonight. My Sookie will be here and everything will start anew. This time I will not close my heart to her or believe the lies she tells. I will open myself to her and hope that she has not been tainted against me. But if memory serves (which it usually does), she was attracted to me that first night. I could feel it. I could see it in her eyes. What stopped her? Ah yes, Compton, of course. He had a hold on her then. And I believed her when she announced that she was his. This time I will challenge it. I will listen to her with my heart and make her hear mine. I will have her. Make no mistake, she will be mine. Our entire destiny relies on this. I will not fail her or me this time.  
I walk over to my office refrigerator and take out a “Royalty Blended.” Heating it up, I drink from it. No self respecting Vampire would be caught dead drinking those Trueblood vile things if they could help it. And as soon as we introduce these, we will be proven correct. I am very pleased with myself in getting involved with the makers of this blend. If history repeats itself on this point only, I will be very pleased with the investment. But that Trueblood stuff is VILE. Either I take it from the source or drink these. But now, Sookie will be my only source. I will have no other but her. So until that day comes, I will be forced to satisfy my thirst with bottled blood.  
I smile to myself. Oh I will be out on the floor tonight. I will be front and center when she notices me. I will call her to me and I will question her on her inquiries. And this time, I will not allow Miss Stackhouse to slip through my fingers.  
I sit back down to enjoy my meal when the phone rings.  
I pick it up. “Northman,” I say.  
“Well, hello, Eric the Northman,” she says.  
I sit a little straighter. “Your Grace, what have I done to be honored so?” I ask.  
She laughs. “Childe, you tell me,” she says. “Many things are flying around you this night.” She says.  
I don’t remember this phone call. Could I’ve forgotten? Not likely.  
“Your Grace,” I say, “I don’t understand.”  
She laughs again. “Oh, I think you do, My Viking. Many things are moving around you this night. Many questions and answers lie in the balance. You know what I speak of?” She asks.  
“I…I believe so.” I say hesitantly.  
“Viking, Viking, don’t believe, FEEL. Has nothing changed?” She says in a huff.  
“No, I understand, Your Grace. Yes, I know some of what you speak. I feel you know more, though.” I say to her.  
She laughs. “Ahh, now you are thinking with the right part at least.” She says.  
“Please, Your Grace, tell me what you know.” I implore her.  
“You will know when you are meant to know, young one. You will be given what you need to succeed. I’ve seen it. You must be prepared.” She says. “You will have what you need, oh yes. Our Lady is smiling on you Viking.” She says.  
“Is there nothing you can tell me?” She asks.  
“Yes, she says,” and pauses. “You can’t kill the Vampire Compton at present.”  
Vision’s of slicing Compton down this night have been dancing through my head since my arrival.  
“Why the hell not?” I shout at her.  
“Because he is needed,” she says, “and do not use that tone with me, young one.” She says in a harsh tone.  
I close my eyes. “Forgive me, Your Grace.”  
“I sense that this night has been a long and painful one, so I will allow you that misstep. But do not allow it to happen again.” She says.  
“I’m truly sorry, Your Grace. You do not deserve my anger.”  
“Yes, but your anger to young Compton is justified, I feel. But for now, you must allow his fate to play out as yours does.”  
I nod to no one. “I will do as you say.”  
I hate it, but I will do it. Her Grace has never been one to ill advise. If he needs to keep his miserable life then, he will, for now.  
She sighs. “Do not worry, Viking, your sword will find it’s foes at some point. Compton will pay for what he has done in this life and in others. It is written in the stars.” I say nothing for a moment and I can hear her laugh slightly, “I will tell you this, Viking,” she pauses. “Life will be moving quickly from this point forward.”  
She hangs up without another word.  
I lean back in my chair and take another sip of my blood. Woman could never give me a straight answer. Between her and Godric, there is a wonder I don’t spend half my time figuring out their little puzzles.  
Closing my eyes, I assess what I know and where I am. Long gone is the feeling of pain from the poison and blade in my side. I feel no feelings from my bonded, but others I always feel are still within me. Pam is still confused but I will leave her in that state for awhile. All else is how it always feels. For now, that will need to be enough until my Sookie enters our world once more.  
*****0****  
SPOV   
“Gran, this is the only way I know to save Jason.” I say to her as I am coming down the stairs.  
“I understand that, Sookie. But I am not sure about you going to that bar alone.” She says. “It is one thing going to Merlottes, but quite another going to a club where you know no one in Shreveport. Couldn’t Tara or Lafayette go with you? What about Arlene? You could have a girl’s night.” She smiles at me. “Sweetheart, it’s a vampire bar. It’s not a place for someone alone.”  
I look at Gran. I try not to listen in on her, well ever. Usually she is shielding or guarding against me. Many times, I’ve heard her humming to herself or reciting something to keep me out. How she does that, I’ll never know.  
Even now, I can hear her reciting Phenomenal Woman by Maya Angelou  
Pretty women wonder where my secret lies.  
I'm not cute or built to suit a fashion model's size  
But when I start to tell them,  
They think I'm telling lies.  
I say,  
It's in the reach of my arms  
The span of my hips,  
The stride of my step,  
The curl of my lips.  
I'm a woman  
Phenomenally.  
Phenomenal woman,  
That's me.  
I laugh at her choice. She most certainly is.  
“I’m not going alone. I have asked Bill to take me.” I say to her. “If anything, maybe he will be able to get some of the Vampires to talk to me.” I shrug.  
She gets a look on her face. I know that look. It is the one that says I don’t approve but you are an adult so I can’t say anything. I have seen her give that look to Jason many times. I honestly never thought she would be giving it to me, but there you go. Smack dab in the middle of her face was that look. I tried to ignore it but Gran is really hard to ignore.  
“What?” I ask.  
“Well, I…” she looks out the door and then back at me. “Okay, I don’t trust him.” She says and returns to the kitchen.  
Bill Compton followed me home from my shift at Merlotte's and said that he would return after he had gone home to change and I had time to get out of my uniform and into something a little more “presentable”. His words, not mine. Perhaps a corset and petticoats would be acceptable for him.  
It was my luck (or the lack thereof) that Bill came in tonight. I originally was going to ask Lafayette and Tara to go with me. I really didn’t want to go alone but I didn’t want to get them involved with this whole mess either. Even though, I know Tara would do anything for my brother.  
Just as I decided to go alone, Bill came in. At first I didn’t think it was a good idea to ask him. But I don’t know any other Vampires, other than the ones I met at Bill’s house the other night. And I know they wouldn’t help me. But asking Bill has a lot of strings attached. I will need to discuss them on our way into Shreveport. I don’t want him to misinterpret my intentions. But I’m not stupid. Going into a Vampire bar alone would be asking for trouble. But if I’m honest with myself, going with Bill doesn’t sit well with me either. Though, what choice do I have. I have to help Jason whether he wants me to or not. The only thing that the two women have in common, other than my brother is that they both liked Vampires. I mean, I understand the attraction, really I do. I was attracted to Bill right off. But that was because I couldn’t hear him. Now, well, now, I find him, okay, he’s boring. He groans on and on about his stupid computer and gets all excited about things I don’t understand. I’m not stupid or small, no matter what he or anyone else thinks. Just talking about a database that does the same thing for vampires as the yellow pages does for humans really isn’t all that interesting.  
Now if he wanted to talk about the Civil War or times before that, maybe we could have a decent conversation. Regardless of what I learned in school, Gran always found a way to fill my mind with knowledge and understanding of many things, history not withstanding. I could have spoken to Bill about the Antebellum times of our country and how it compared to times in England and Spain. I could have spoken to him about the Industrial Revolution or times of the Saxons, Romans and Russian Tzars. I could have conversed about Philosophers and Inventors. We could have discussed the design of the Constitution and how it took aspects of itself from Roman times. We could have even spoke about the expansion of Religion over Europe and Asia. But when we were together, he wanted to talk about his damn database or more importantly, that I wouldn’t understand the complex programming involved. I mean really, computers don’t seem too difficult to me. But Bill didn’t seem willing to discuss the interworking of the system with me. He just wanted me to gush over his brilliance. All he wanted me to do is look pretty and sit quietly.  
Well that may have been all fine and good with his wife and sisters in his time, but Gran didn’t raise me to be a dizzy blonde. Oh don’t get me wrong, I’ve been taught and schooled in all things Lady like. Doesn’t mean, I don’t have a brain. I swear all the man thinks I’m good for is to sit on the front porch swing, sipping a Mint Julep because I’m too stupid to make one myself. He even tries to ignore that I can hear other’s thoughts. Though that’s the whole reason I met him in the first place. If I’d never heard the Rats plans for him, I would have never run to his rescue. Again, something that he doesn’t want to talk about. God forbid a woman should have helped him. I mean really, I thought that Vampires were supposed to be more progressive than that.  
I look down at my dress. I could have gone in my uniform, but Bill made such a fuss, I figured it would be better to change. I was asking him for help, after all. Though, I’ve never really given my uniform a second thought before. I mean it is a lot nicer than a lot of places I have seen and heard of. But going out smelling like stale beer and fried foods has never been my favorite pastime. I do like looking pretty. It must be the Southern Belle in me. Pretty dresses and flowing skirts are my favorite. Don’t like petticoats or crinoline. Yeah, that is just too much. But a nice, pretty dress and heels, always make me feel girly.  
So I decided to clean up and change into my white sundress with big red flowers on it. It is perfect for an August evening. The straps are thin enough to be considered ‘daring’ but wide enough to be tasteful. The skirt swings and hits me right at the knee. And if I am completely honest, it shows off one of my best assets on the top. I honestly can say that I love this dress. It is one of my favorites and I don’t get to wear it often. I considered it a date type dress and I don’t do much dating. So it hangs in my closet waiting for the right event. Tonight seems as good a night as any to wear it. I grab my sweater from the closet just in case I get cold and to appease Gran’s delicate sensibilities. She seems to think this dress is a little too low cut. If she saw half the things the girls wear into Merlotte's on a Friday night, she would be singing a different tune. But I have been brought up to be a lady, and a lady always brings a wrap wherever she goes. I pause at the hall table to put everything I will need into my little purse, including the pictures of Maudette and Dawn that I got from the library. The pictures weren’t the best, but they will have to do.  
I turn around to see Gran has returned from the other room still with that face on. “Gran, what’s the matter?” I ask her. “You don’t trust him, but what else? I know it’s something.”  
“I just…I don’t know about Mr. Compton.” She says to me. “I am not sure it is a good idea if he takes you. Perhaps Sam or Lafayette would be a more suitable escort.”  
Okay if Gran thinks I should go with Lafayette instead of Bill, there is a problem.  
I look at her for a moment. “I thought you like Mr. Compton?” I ask her. “You practically gushed over him the other night when you met him.” I say.  
She nods her head. “He appears to be a fine creature. But appearances can be deceiving. He remembers the Civil War as if it was yesterday, I admit. But doesn’t seem to be willing to speak of anything else.” She says. Like I said, Gran is a fanatic about history. In fact, she is a fanatic about all history. She is the reason I’m so versed. Her passion sparked my desire to learn. But to hear her talk, it’s like she knows more than she’s telling me.  
She looks at me. “There is just something about him.” She says. “I …hmmm…he doesn’t seem like the man for you.” She looks up at me. “I want you to be careful and call if you need me to send someone after you.”  
“Gran, he has been nothing but polite. I don’t think…” I say but she cuts me off.  
“Honey, I know,” she pauses. “It is just…well…he is hiding things and doesn’t seem to see you. You don’t laugh nearly as much when he is around. It seems like, I don’t know, he stifles you.” She taps my hand. “Just think about it.” She sighs. “Besides, you have never been interested in Vampires before.” Well that and…  
I hear from her as she touches me and then she shuts up her mind again.  
I had thought about him not seeing me. Though I love the fact that I can't hear Bill, there isn’t much else about him I can stomach. He's appears to be a nice Southern gentleman but maybe too much so. He has made comments about my uniform for work, my sundresses being a little too revealing. He has mentioned on several occasions how proper young ladies especially those who were unmarried of his time behaved. It just seems too, well out of a textbook if you ask me. Even someone like Bill, can’t be all blind to the world around him.  
And then there was that run in with Bill’s so called ‘friends’. They really are nothing like him. What could he possibly be doing with those creatures? They definitely don’t conform to his Southern persona that he wants to project to the town. At the very least, that is what everyone wants to believe. But when I came into the house, he just sat there and watched as they pawed all over me. Then he had the audacity to say that he didn’t associate with them because of their crude behavior. Yet that one vampire, Diane seemed to know Bill quite well. The impression that I got was that they had spent time discussing more than the weather. I may not be able to read Vampire’s mind, but I know a sex look when I see one.  
I shake my head. What Bill does or doesn’t do, is no concern of mine. He and I are not committed to each other nor do I want to be. Though, I have taken his blood, but that was just because I was going to die. He was giving it to me to save me. When I regained consciousness, he was giving it to me before I knew what was going on. It was funny tasting and left a metal taste in my mouth. Like rust, almost or maybe dirty pennies. I don’t know. All I do know is that I am really not sure what vampire blood would do to me. I know what it does to “V” addicts. I wonder what affects it has coming from the source. But anytime I had approached the subject, Bill would mumble something about quicker reflexes or clearer skin and then quickly steer the conversation in a different direction. I just want an answer. But it seems that nothing was going to be coming from Mr. Compton. Perhaps if I meet another Vampire, I can inquire. I am not all together sure that Bill is telling me the truth. It is just a feeling, but I feel sometimes that Bill is not giving me the whole story on just about everything.  
Funny, a week ago, I was all set to try and have a go at a relationship with Him. I know I told Bill I wanted to be friends, but I was having second thoughts just a day ago. But then today, I got this feeling; like this is not where I am supposed to be. Like there is something else out there for me to experience and it doesn’t include Bill Compton. Almost like my destiny is right around the next corner. I have never felt this way before, but it feels familiar. I never allowed myself to believe that there was someone out there for me. But one thing I am certain of is that it isn’t Bill Compton.  
The dream I had last night didn’t help any either. I’ve had many strange dreams over the course of my young life. Some I’ve remembered and others, well, just feel like they are on the tip of my memory. This one I remember.

I was sitting on a stone bench, looking out at water. Crystal blue water with the sun dancing on it like little balls of light. I remember thinking that they looked like diamonds.  
“What concerns you my princess?” I hear from beside me.  
I look up to see my mother standing there.   
I smile at her. “I’m lost, Momma.” I say to her. “Where do I go?”  
She sits behind me and brushes my hair back. “You won’t be lost for long, my little one. You are to find what you seek before you know it.”  
I look into her blue eyes and lay my head on her shoulder. “I wish you were here, Momma. I miss you so much.”   
I can feel the kiss she lays on my head. Like she has done so many times before. “I’m in your heart,” she says. “Soon you will realize how much. But for now,” she pulls my chin up to look at her. “Do not let others deceive you. Hold onto your heart, my girl. Follow it to your promise. He is waiting for you.”   
I look at her. My Promise. I’ve heard that before. But not My Promise, His Promise. But where have I heard that before?   
“All has been done for you. The last door awaits you. All you must do is walk through it. Listen to your heart, not your head. Do not let others influence you. Look within to find what has been made for you.”  
I woke with a wistful feeling of warmth and sun. I remembered the embrace of my mother and the comfort that it always gave me. I also knew in that instant, that William Compton was not in my heart.  
I look myself over once more. My dating experience is limited at best and my track record is even less interesting. It isn’t easy to date when you can hear every thought in the man’s mind. Not to mention that half the parish thinks I’m crazy and the other half thinks I’m slow. I know in my heart, I am neither but it doesn’t help when everyone thinks that about you.  
I try very hard to stay out of everyone’s head. It took me years to perfect my shields. School was the hardest. Trying to concentrate and take tests with everyone around me was just about impossible. Finally I learned to shut everyone out, but by then I was in High School. Gran made it her mission to educate me. In her view, to teach me what the schools didn’t know or wouldn’t tell me. Once we were able to get internet, it was easier to find things. But before that, Gran would find the most obscure books. Where she got them from, only she knows.  
When it was time to look at colleges, I didn’t feel right leaving Gran. I took a few online courses and a few at the library. But that got a little pricey and I couldn’t afford that plus a new roof and the taxes and the monthly bills on my salary. Gran said that we could figure something out. When things would get tight, she always managed to get things we needed. But I got the impression that she didn’t want me to far from home just yet. So my schooling consisted of internet exploration and Gran’s books. I must say, you can learn a lot from both.  
This finds me in my current status as a single waitress in Bon Temps, Louisiana. Bill Compton was the first mind that was silent to me. Some people were harder to read than others, but I couldn’t read him at all. And after meeting Bill’s friends, I learned I can’t read any Vampires; which is just heaven to me, if you want to know the truth. But other than the silence, it had become quite obvious that Bill and I are not compatible in any stretch of anyone’s imagination.  
I smile at Gran. “Gran, I told Bill that I would rather just be friends,” I say. “But he has agreed to be my escort for the evening. This isn’t a date. I am doing this to help Jason, that’s all.” I smile at her. “Besides, who better to escort me to a vampire bar than a vampire?” I ask.  
Before she can respond, the doorbell rings and I go to answer it.  
Opening the door, I see the man in question standing on my front porch. Smiling I look at his face. “Hello Bill,” I say. “Thank you for agreeing to do this for me.”  
I look at him. I don’t know why he decided to change. He is still in Khaki pants and a blue button down. I wonder if he owns much more than that.  
“Of course, Sookie, it is my pleasure.” Bill says. He steps in and reaches to kiss my cheek but I pull away. There just feels like something is wrong in allowing him to kiss me, never mind touch me.  
I turn to Gran. “I will be back late,” I say, leaning in to kiss her. “Don’t wait up.” I say.  
“Be careful, Sookie.” She says to me and then looks at Bill and I see her face change. I have never seen her look so serious before. “Take care of my little girl.” She says.  
“I will keep her safe, Adele, I assure you.” He says.  
Gran huffs. “See that you do.” She looks at me. “Remember what I said, My Sookie, all you need to do is call.” She turns to walk into the living room as Bill escorts me out the door.  
***0***  
We are half way to Shreveport when I can’t take the music anymore. I’ve never heard anything like it and to be honest, I’m not sure anyone would find it appealing.  
“Can we change the music?” I ask him.  
He looks at me aghast. “Sookie, this is very cultured music. Why don’t you try to broaden yourself a little? I am sure you will appreciate it if you just take a moment and listen.” He leers at me. “I understand that what you like sounds like music to you, but really, just listen and maybe you will learn something.”  
Huh, like this horrible throaty noise is going to broaden my horizons. It sounds like a pig stuck in a well, ugh, ghastly.  
He looks over at me for the thirtieth time since we left the house. “What’s wrong?” I ask him.  
He frowns. “I promised your grandmother that I would keep you safe.” He says.  
“And?” I ask him.  
“You look like vampire bait.” He growls.  
“What did you just call me?” I ask him, turning slightly so I can look at him full on.  
He sighs. “You look like something to lure vampires out, vampire bait.” He shrugs. “It will be very difficult for me to keep any creature, man or vampire away from you tonight.” He says. “You should have known better than to wear such attire.”  
Oh no he didn’t!  
“Well what if I don’t want to be kept away from men or vampires tonight?” I ask him. I really didn’t mean it the way it sounded but I wasn’t about the back down now. Hey he started this.  
“What, have you decided to be a fangbanger now? Surely you could have dressed the part better than that if that was the case. Though your ‘sweet as pie’ persona may come in handy.” He laughs at me. “Sookie, please….” He tries to speak but I cut him off.  
“How DARE you say that to me.” I growl at him.  
“Sookie surely you know what dressing like that and showing your wares does to a gentleman.” He says. “You knew when you got dressed that I would not consider that appropriate attire.” He says looking over to me. “You know nothing about how Vampires act in public other than seeing me. Not many of them would use restraint at seeing something so tasty as you.”  
“I don’t really care what you think is appropriate or not.” I say to him. “Oh, and if I don’t know how vampires act, it’s because you won’t discuss it with me. But don’t worry. I got a pretty good idea of how Vampires act seeing those friends of yours the other night.”  
“Sookie, surely…” He says but I put my hand up.  
“No, I am going to the club to help my brother, my family. I need to see if anyone has seen Dawn or Maudette with anyone. I need to talk to people and try to read the non-vampires. My brother’s life is on the line and I’m going to do anything I can to help him.” I say to him. “I can handle myself in a bar, William Compton. It isn’t the first one I’ve been too.”  
“Sookie, you really think going to a vampire bar is going to result in any answers?” He asks me. “Are you that naïve or just uneducated? They are not going to talk to you.” He says.  
“Then why did you agree to bring me then?” I ask him.  
“I was hoping to convince you that this was a waste of time before we arrived.” He says to me. “I would glamour you into listening, but we both know that won’t work.”  
Yeah right, he tried that one night and nope, nothing.  
“I can’t believe you lied to me.” I say softly.  
“Sookie, you are not safe going to that bar. I must insist that if you decide to go into the bar, you stay as close to me as possible.”  
I ignore his declaration. “I have to try.” I say to him. “So if this is going to be too much for you, you can leave me at the door.” I say and cross my arms over my chest.  
“Sookie, be reasonable.” He says to me. “Do not act like a petulant child.”  
“A what?” I scream at him. “You know what Bill Compton; I managed to live 24 years without needing or wanting you to protect me. I learned long ago how to take care of myself. I don’t need you to watch over me. I just thought I would have an easier time in a place full of vampires if I went in with one. But I see now that was a mistake.” I say and look out the window. “You can leave me at the door and go home.” I say to him. “I will have Sam or Tara come pick me up. I don’t need you there.” I say to him.  
“Sookie, I am not going to allow you to go into Fangtasia alone. You have no idea what kind of people frequent those types of establishments. The vampires alone are disconcerting. But the, well let’s just say your sensitive sensibilities will be shocked I am sure.” He says.  
I look at him. Is this man for real? No that’s right, he has a pole up his bottom the size of a tree.  
“Listen, I have worked in a bar since I was 18 years old. I think I know what type of people frequent establishments like this. So you can just step off your high horse and pull the stick out of your behind. I am not in any need of your chivalry, Bill, though I believe it to be ill founded.”  
“What do you mean by that, Sookie?” He looks over to me as we pull into the parking lot.  
“It means, I don’t think you are really the person you want us all to believe you are. I think what you show the townsfolk of Bon Temps is what you want us to believe you are.” I say to him.  
He stops the car and before he can say another word, I am out and moving toward the front door.  
Before I can make it to the line, Bill is next to me, taking my elbow. “We will discuss your little tirade later. For now, do not leave my side. I did make your grandmother a promise after all.” He says with a little growl. “I would hate to have to contact her later and inform her of anything.”  
I look up at him. Did my little accusation hit closer to home that he would have liked? It appears so because his entire face has changed. I am almost a little scared of this Bill Compton at the moment. I am seriously thinking that this was a really bad idea.  
*****0******


	4. Chapter 4

*************PL****************  
SPOV  
Bill moves us to the front of the line where I see a very tall blonde Vampire. Much to the dismay of other’s waiting in line. I guess membership has its privileges. I watch as the young, leggy vampire takes in Bill and then me. I in turn, take in her attire and see that it is what you would expect from a vampire; tight, leather and long. Well what the media portrays as Vamp-wear. But it really doesn’t suit her. Looking at her face and her features, I would say that she would prefer pastels and sweater sets to the leather and lace. Her long lines would look good in one of those high end dresses from the department stores rather than the barely there leather thing she’s wearing now. From the expression on her face, one would think her outfit painful. Anyway it is just my opinion, but I am thinking that she hates dressing like something out of a B rated horror movie from the 80’s just to cow tow to the tourists. Maybe it’s her uniform. Like the suspenders at “Friday’s” or the short-short at “Hooters.” It may just be me, but you would think that in the long lives of Vampires, they would learn to dress better.

“Bill Compton,” she purrs as we reach her, “it’s been awhile.” The chick actually purred. Funny, I almost see Bill shiver. Is it because she is showing such blatant sexuality or is he this nervous around all females? Maybe he only has this reaction around female Vampires. Hmmm, maybe watching Bill tonight will be entertaining. But then I remember his words on the way over and I would rather see her boot him to the curb then spend the night with him and his puritanical views.  
“Yes, well.” Bill says and tries to clear his throat, “I have been mainstreaming.” He says to her. I see one of her very shapely eyebrows go up at his answer and can almost read her thoughts. Ahh, I see she has a Bullshit meter too. I try to hide my laugh under a cough but I am not sure I convinced her. I know I don’t convince Bill because he shoots me a look that would curdle milk. I smile at him. Please, that won’t work on me. He would have to do a hell of a lot better than that to scare me.  
She takes her eyes off Bill and turns to look me up and down. I caught her looking at me as we approached. I have a feeling that this long look is all for Bill’s benefit.  
“Hello.” She says as her eyes meet mine.  
“Pamela, this is my friend, Sookie.” Bill introduces me. “Sookie, this is Pamela Ravenscroft.”  
“How do you do?” I ask her. She pauses on my face for a moment and concentrates on my eyes. I just stare back. Sookie Stackhouse has never shied away from a stare before, and she’s not about to start now. Even though I feel the tell tale signs of a glamour on the edge of my brain, I don’t look away.  
I see confusion and then shock roll on her face before she steels away her emotions and her scowl returns. I tell you, for a vampire, she is very telling.  
“ID?” She asks me finally.  
“Oh, of course,” I smile at her. “It has been awhile since I’ve gotten carded.” I say to her.  
“I am no longer able to decipher human ages.” She says to me, handing my ID back to me.  
“You may go in.” She says to both of us. “Enjoy the show.” She drawls. I could have sworn I heard her say something about Bill finally making it in but I didn’t catch it all.  
Bill just nods, places his hand on my elbow and leads me through the outer doors.  
As soon as we are through, I pull from him with a look to mirror the one he gave me earlier. “Leave me alone, Bill Compton.” I say to him. “I told you I don’t need your help anymore than I need a noose around my neck. Go find something to play with.” I say shooing him off. “I have some work to do.”  
He pulls me closer again and leans down to whisper into my ear. “Sookie, this is no place to be childish and naive. It could very well get you killed.” He says to me. “If you insist on staying, I give you ten minutes. Then I’m pulling you out of here whether you like it or not.”  
I feel anger building in me. I’ve not felt this way in a long time. Not since I was little and Jason took my favorite doll that Daddy had given me and chopped it’s head off with his new hatchet he got from Uncle Bartlett. I felt my anger build then. But the next thing I remember is Jason screaming and Gran telling me I had to learn how to calm myself. After that, we started working on controlling emotions. Gran took great pains in teaching me how to stay calm in most situations.  
I feel the familiar warmth in my hands and I immediately try to squash it. Closing my eyes, I think of calming thoughts and immediately see the water from my dream and feel the breeze on my skin. When I open my eyes, I am centered and in control once more.  
Pushing away from him, I ignore the threat he just gave me (yes it felt exactly like a threat) and walk over to the bar where a very large Native American man is standing filling drinks. Before I get a clear look at him, I can tell that he’s a vampire. I notice that all Vampires have a glow about them. It is faint and subtle, but it is there. When I reach out, I don’t hear a peep coming from him. Giving me further assurance that he is indeed a Vampire.  
I wait until he is done with the other customer and turns to look at me. He, like Pam looks me up and down before landing on my face. “What can I get you?” He asks me.  
“Umm, a gin and tonic please?” I ask with a smile.  
He nods and goes to get my drink. I look around the room as I wait for his return. Red and Black are the primary colors of both the décor and the patrons. I understand why Bill said what he did about my dress. My white flowered dress looks more like a day at the park than a night at a Vampire bar. Truthfully, I look nothing like the women in this bar. I surely stick out like a sore thumb, that’s for sure. For some reason, it doesn’t bother me. Just because they all feel like they have to look Goth to fit in has no bearing on what I wear and where I go.  
The bartender brings back my drink and I pull out my wallet to pay him.  
“That won’t be necessary,” he says.  
I look up at him. “Umm, are you sure?” I ask.  
“Compliments of the owner,” he says nodding.  
I look around to see if the owner has come up behind me or is sitting somewhere. But with all the Vampires that are in the place, none strike me as the owner of such an establishment. They all look like, I don’t know, worker bees.  
I turn back to the bartender. “Well, thank you, Mr….” I stop because I haven’t asked him his name. Unlike the name tags Sam, my boss, make us wear on our shift, this bartender hasn’t been required to or forgot to put it on.  
“Long Shadow, the name is Long Shadow.” He says.  
“Well, thank you very much, Long Shadow.” I say to him taking a sip of my drink. “It’s very good.” I wasn’t lying. It’s probably the best Gin and Tonic I’ve had in a very long time.  
“Is there anything else you require?” He asks me.  
I look at him for a moment wondering if I should ask him. Finally I resolve myself to ask. It is after all the reason for me coming here this evening.  
I put on my “crazy Sookie” smile for him. “Well, do you think you could answer some questions for me?” I ask him.  
He nods so I take out the pictures. “Have you ever seen these girls in here before?” I ask him.  
He looks at both the pictures and nods.  
“Well did you see who they came in with or if they left with anyone?” I ask.  
He looks at me. “We don’t see that kind of thing around here.” He says. “Neither will you.”  
I look straight into his eyes and I can feel a little tickle in the back of my neck but then it stops. “Well, would there be anyone who would know about who they came in with or who they left with?” I ask him.  
Before Long Shadow can answer me I see him look over my shoulder. I know whose there before I look. It’s almost like I can smell him. That’s funny, I never noticed that he has a distinct smell. Old, like ancient books on a forgotten shelf mixed with something, cinnamon maybe. No, cloves. Yes, definitely cloves. Not the worst smell I’ve ever encountered but definitely not the best.  
“Sookie..” I hear Bill say from over my shoulder. He is almost close enough that I can feel the soft faint of his breath on my skin.  
I sigh and turn around. “Yes, Bill?” I ask.  
“Sookie, I don’t believe anyone will be telling you anything here tonight. I think we should leave.” He says.  
“Bill, this is my brother’s life we are talking about. I need to do what I can to stop him from going to jail.” I move to walk around him. “Now, you can leave.” I move to an empty table. “But, I am going to stay and see if there is anything I can pick up.” I watch as a woman in five inch stiletto heels and a barely there mini dress catches his eye. I have to smile. He may be old and puritan like. But put a short skirt and stilettos in front of him and he drools like any other man on the planet.  
I clear my throat to get his attention. When he realizes that I caught him, he looks almost embarrassed.  
“Bill, I am sure that you can find something here to occupy your time. I mean, I have no intention of allowing you to feed off of me, so by all means, find someone to satisfy your thirst.” I turn to walk away from him.  
“Sookie,” Bill attempts to grab my arm again but I move away from him. Before I can inform him that his hands are not accepted on my person I see someone come up behind him.  
“Compton.” I hear from over his shoulder.  
He turns to see the woman who was at the door.  
“Pamela?” He retorts.  
“Eric, would like to meet your friend.” She says.  
“Well, we were just leaving.” He says, trying to move to the door while attempting to get me to accompany him. Neither is working to his advantage.  
“That wasn’t a request.” She says and turns to move across the dance floor.  
I look at Bill one more time. How dare he! It is bad enough that he has done everything he could to insult me since we left Bon Temps. Now he has the audacity to think that he can speak for me. Oh no.  
I turn to follow this Pamela across the dance floor with Bill following me trying to get me to stop.  
When I look up I see the most beautiful man sitting upon a large dark throne on the dais. I hadn’t noticed it when we walked in. How is that possible? Nevertheless, I’ve seen it now and it is encasing the most beautiful specimen of the male species I’ve ever seen. His hair is the same white blonde shade as mine and his clothes are dark and tough looking. That is if clothes can look tough. He looks like light and dark all rolled into one. Like every dream I have ever had sitting in front of me for all the world to see. I look again at him and he feels familiar. When I allow myself to look into his eyes, I get the strangest feeling of Deja Vu. Warmth and comfort surrounds me almost instantly. The smell of the ocean and grass fills my senses. His eyes are like two deep pools of understanding and seem to go on forever, like the sky on a clear autumn day. I feel like I know him. For the first time in as long as I can remember, I feel complete. He feels like home.  
I think I hear Bill saying something but I can’t understand the words. I just walk toward the vampire; like I am being pulled into him by some type of chord. I need to be near him. I need to touch him and I definitely need him to touch me.  
***0***  
EPOV  
Sitting back in my chair, I look around my office one last time. Everything is like I remember it.  
I know she is due soon and I must be out there when she arrives.  
I need to deal with this very carefully. I will not be able to change everything in my lovers’ life, but I will do my best to prevent as many hardships as I can.  
I am already too late to stop those vermin from attacking Sookie. I always believed that those v-traders were paid off to hurt Sookie. Why would they be so stupid to take a Vampire as old as Compton in earshot of the bar? They knew the shifter lived there, so why would they try it? Either they were very hard up or the situation was staged and Compton was never in any danger. I’m betting on the latter.  
Thinking over the course of the previous timeline, I come across the next blip on our radar. Yes, I will have to do something about Hadley as well. I am not sure if she is a vampire yet, but since Bill is here, the queen has already sent Compton to procure her. That will be taken care of tonight. The Queen will not be procuring anything of my Sookie. Oh no, Bill Compton will be unsuccessful in his venture. I may not be able to send him to his final death yet, but there is no way that I will allow him to leave here with my bonded. I don’t care if she protests. I will take her by force if I have to. She is to be mine. The Goddess has moved time and space to make it so. If I have to show her that I mean business, so be it.  
I lean back. Some things will need to play out. But I will do everything and anything to keep Sookie from harm. That killer in her home town for starters, and the fellowship and Rhodes can be prevented.  
Then I stop. Godric, he is still alive. I can stop him from leaving me. I can make him see how much I will need him. How much both Sookie and I will need him. He needs to see that meeting the sun is the worst idea he could dream up. I will need him. Our family will need him.  
I have no idea what this prophecy is that we need to fulfill, but I know that whatever it is, I will need my maker as well as those I’ve made by my side.  
I quickly email Godric, requesting him to come for a visit. I may not be able to tell Sookie what has happened, but surely Godric will understand. He may even know what is going on. No, I’m sure he knows what’s going on. Many decisions that have been made for me and by me have been made because of Godric’s visions or knowings. He must know what we are planned for. But will he tell me is the question.  
I finish sending a few other emails to those I wish to have close to me and lock the computer and make my way out of the office.  
The moment I set foot into the main room, I see her. She looks exactly as I remember. She is my sun, my light in the darkness. The dress is the same, she is the same. All except that Compton is keeping his distance. Didn’t I feel that he was much too close to her the last time? Didn’t I growl to myself at how close their heads were at the table? Didn’t I send several fangbangers over there to get him to leave her? Goddess why didn’t I see it then. I feel it. I feel the pull. I was a fool to not acknowledge it then.  
Instead of sitting at a table with Compton making eyes at her, I see her talking to Long Shadow and him asking her what she wants to drink. I send him a text so that no humans can hear, instructing him to give her the drink, compliments of me and to acknowledge the photos she will show him but nothing else.  
Sookie looks dejected but when I see her visibly stiffen from Bill’s voice, I want to run to her and take her away. I want him as far away from her as I can get her. He is a snake in the grass and I will not allow him to defile my Sookie. I will listen to Her Grace but certainly, I could rough him up a bit. That wouldn’t be against the rules, now would it?  
I look over to Pam and she approaches me without being told. Good she is still trying to appease me for what she still doesn’t understand she’s done.  
“Bring the girl with Compton to me.” I say to her.  
She looks over at my Sookie. “I thought you might want her. Hon luktar förtjusande .” She says.  
I growl at her. “Mind själv, Pamela, hon är min. Du kommer inte röra henne. ” I spit.  
“You won’t share, I’m hurt.” Pam pouts.  
I look at her with a stare I have only given her twice in her 200 years. She immediately looks down. She knows I am no longer kidding. “Yes, master.” She says.  
She moves away from me to inform Sookie that I want to see her.  
I sit down on my throne waiting for her. I will need to remember that I need to order one for her. She will be at my side, always. I can’t have it any other way. Once I have her, I will never let her go.  
I watch her walk toward me. I can hear Compton talking behind her but I can’t be bothered with what he is saying. She looks just the same. Exactly the same as she did on that first night.  
I can feel the same pull as I did that night. But this time I know what it is. This time I won’t ignore it. I feel the warmth of her stare melting right to my core. I feel her pull to me as I pull to her. She feels like every good thing in this world and all the light of the Goddess and Avalon. She is pure, new, good and worth every war that has ever been fought for things such as this. In an instant, I feel everything that I should have that first time. I feel as if I’ve found my center, my heart, and my home.  
Pam comes to stand behind me. “Vad är spännande dig om henne, Eric? Jag har aldrig sett dig förut .”  
“Hon är som jag har väntat på .” I say.  
Bill is right behind Sookie as she makes her way to the dais. I see the looks on the fangbanger’s faces and I don’t need to be a mind reader to know what they are thinking. But they mean nothing to me now that my beloved is in my presence once more. I may have only left her hours ago, but to me, if feels like lifetimes.  
I look directly into her eyes. I know she can’t be glamoured, so I don’t even try. But what I want is to look into her. I can see her eyes light at the site of me and know in that instance that she feels some of what I feel. Even without the bond, I can feel her. This is most curious and something I will have to reflect on later.  
As they stop in front of the dais, I reluctantly take my gaze from my Sookie and look over her shoulder. “Bill Compton,” I say, “It has been awhile.” It is taking all the strength I have not to rip him to shreds after everything he has done to Sookie. But I remind myself that other than him coming to Bon Temps, he has done nothing to her yet. Not to mention the call I received earlier. I may have to wait, but that will not stop me from planning his long and painful death.  
“Yes, well I have been…” He says to her.  
“Mainstreaming,” I smirk. “I heard.”  
I look over to Sookie.  
“Ah, yes, Eric, this is….”  
“Sookie Stackhouse.” Pam says.  
Sookie looks up at Pam. “How do you remember my name?” She asks in her sweet voice.  
“I never forget a pretty face.” Pam purrs. “You are in my vault.” She points to her head.  
“Oh, well then that is just..great, I guess.” She says and then looks back at me. “It is nice to meet you.” She says to me.  
“So sweet.” I say.  
“Well, thank you.” She says with a slight smile.  
That is not what she said originally. Most curious.  
“Sookie, this is Eric Northman, he owns the club.” Bill says.  
“Among other things.” I hiss at him. “Miss Stackhouse, what has brought you here this evening?” I ask her.  
“Well, I was wondering if you have seen either of these women.” She pulls out the pictures and hands them to me.  
I remember the photos. I didn’t need to see them again. “I have seen them both here.” I say.  
“Do you remember anything about the people they were with?” She asks.  
I remember them being with several Vampires, but Sookie doesn’t need to know this.  
“Miss Stackhouse, why are you asking questions about these women?” I ask.  
Sookie looks down and then back at me. I can see a tear in her eye.  
“Miss Stackhouse, please sit.” I say to her motioning to the seat next to me.  
She steps up onto the dais and then sits down very gracefully. I look back at Bill. “You may leave.” I say to him.  
“NO,” Bill yells, “Sookie is mine.” He says.  
“I most certainly am NOT!” Sookie blurts out and then turns to me. “Mr. Northman, I have no idea what that means in your world but I am not owned by Bill or anyone for that matter.” She looks back at Bill. “Or do you forget that the Civil War is over Bill. I am not your slave.”  
“Sookie, you don’t know what you are saying.” Bill says and then looks at me. “Sookie is very naive to our laws. She doesn’t know what she is saying, Sheriff.” He growls. Bill actually growls. I didn’t know he had it in him.  
“Well perhaps you should have informed her before you brought her to a Vampire bar.” I say to him. “Now leave and do not return until I send for you.” I say to him. He takes another look at Sookie who has been looking at me the whole time. “Oh and Bill,” he looks back at me. “I WILL be discussing this little incident with you very soon. Now go.” I shoo him off.  
Bill takes one more look at Sookie and walks away.  
“Am I in some kind of trouble?” Sookie asks.  
I smile at her. “Now why would you ask that?” I say.  
“Because, I didn’t well….” She looks at me shyly, “What is this claiming stuff?” She asks me.  
“I will explain that to you, but now, I am more concerned on what has grieved you about the two women whose pictures you showed me.” I say to her.  
She explains what has happen in the little town of Bon Temps and to her brother. How she was here because the two women were known to come here and had healed fang marks on their necks.  
“And you thought that a Vampire might have killed them?” I ask her.  
She shakes her head. “No, I thought maybe someone killed them because they were involved with Vampires. I mean I think it would be unnatural for your kind to strangle a human girl, wouldn’t it? She asks.  
I smirk at her. “It would be yes.”  
She nods her head. “Right, so I thought if I could find these vampires they were involved with they might have some insight. Or maybe it would lead us to the real killer.” She says. “Mr. Northman, my brother is simple and stupid. He is self-centered and probably the biggest womanizer I have ever met, but he is definitely not a killer.” She says softly.  
“Miss Stackhouse…” I start to say.  
“Sookie, please call me Sookie.” She says.  
I smile at her. “Then I insist that you call me Eric.” She smiles in return and nods. I continue. “Sookie, I am not sure we can find just one vampire that these women have been with.” I say. “Do you know the term Fangbanger?” I ask her.  
“Umm, yeah I do.” She says and blushes slightly looking down. I can see her tensing at my question. Have I offended her?  
“I didn’t mean to embarrass you or assume that you didn’t.” She looks up at me. “It’s just not a word that I would expect to be in the vocabulary of a lady such as yourself.”  
She smiles then. Visibly relieved and looks a bit more relaxed at my explanation.  
“Well thank you for that, Eric. But I work as a waitress. I’ve heard many words that I wouldn’t commonly repeat.” She says to me.  
“Well then,” I smile at her, “you won’t mind me saying that these two women were exactly that. They have been seen in here on more than one occasion and with more than one, well, companion.” I look at her. I would have used other words, but I don’t want to upset or offend her further. Not when she is being so agreeable.  
“Oh well, I understand then.” She says to me. She goes to get up but I place my hand on hers to stop her. Instantly, I feel, what, a hum? No a buzz. Yes, it’s definitely a buzz between us.  
She stops her movements and looks from me to our hands and then back at me.  
“However, I will be willing to look into it for you, Sookie.” I say to her.  
She smiles at me sitting back down. “Thank you, Eric. I would appreciate that.” She says then looks around. The look on her face changes then her smile returns. I can tell this is her ‘fake smile.’ She must have heard the thoughts of some of the vermin.  
“Sookie, may I ask you a question?” I say to her.  
“Yes, of course.” She says.  
“You and Bill, are you….” I don’t want to ask her outright. I know how she is. She can’t be too different in this timeline.  
“Oh, Bill is my neighbor.” She says quickly. “I didn’t want to come alone, so he offered to bring me.”  
“Well, I see then.” I say.  
I spend the next hour getting her to talk about herself. Nothing she tells me is something I don’t already know but I need to reference a time when she told me these things. To already know her Grandmother’s name, her cat, Tina’s name, her best friend Tara’s name and things they did growing up would cause much confusion in her if I hadn’t gotten her to tell me. And that is not what I want to do. I need to make sure she accepts me completely. I need to make her mine in a fortnight. I have no idea why yet, but Vivi has not steered me wrong in the 900 years I have known her and I don’t expect her to start now.  
She asks me a few things about me, the club and of course, Pam. I explain the child master relationship and she seems to take it in stride. She seems almost relieved that I am actually telling her things. I recall that Bill kept many of our rules and laws secret in the other timeline. No doubt in hopes of keeping her in the dark until she could be brought to the Queen. I will not make that same mistake. But I don’t wish to overwhelm her either. Many of the things that she needs to know about, I will wait for her to ask.  
Suddenly her face changes. “Eric, we need to get out of here.” She says. “That man over there is an undercover cop.” She says to me.  
“There is nothing illegal going on here.” I say to her. Now this is the same.  
She pauses for a moment. “There is a man in the bathroom. A vampire named Tira is in there feeding on him.” She says looking at me.  
“Tell me you aren’t a cop.” Pam growls.  
I look at Sookie and say she isn’t at the same time that she declares her innocence.  
I stand. “Come with me.” I say to her. As I take her hand I can feel the energy flowing through us. The buzz I have always felt when touching her.  
I lead her out the back door with Pam behind us.  
“Var är han ?” I ask.  
“Han är runt sidan med skadedjur i den röda Prada vill vara .” She says.  
I nod. “Sookie, did you drive yourself?” I ask her knowing the answer already.  
“Oh, no, I came with Bill. I need to call for a ride home. I don’t want to ride with him.” She shakes her head.  
Nor will you ever, my beloved.  
“I will take you home.” I say to her.  
“Eric, you have cops coming. I can’t ask you…”  
I hold up my hand. “There will be people here to deal with the police. I wish to see to your safety.” I look at her and try to express my feelings.  
“Okay, Eric,” she says, “that would be nice, thank you.” She says.  
I nod and lead her over to my corvette. After making sure she is in the car, I turn to Pam.  
“How did she know?” She asks me.  
“Pam, I will explain that later.” I tell her. “For now, make sure everything is fine here.” I say to her. “Deal with this annoyance and make the usual deals you need to. I will contact you later.” I walk to the other side of the car to get in.  
“Eric.” She says and I turn around. “Do you know what you are doing?” She asks me. “Getting involved like this? What has gotten into you? You have never left with one before. Well not to take them home. What are you doing with this blood bag?” She asks.  
I move in on her and her eyes widen for the second time tonight. “Never call her that again.” I say. “You will remember your place, Pamela, I am your maker.” I say to her. “You are racking up the infractions tonight, young one. Do not make me punish you. You know as well as I, you won’t like it.”  
“But Eric, calling her yours, telling me not to touch, practically dismissing any claim Compton has on her. What do you plan on doing?” She asks.  
I look right at her. “Keeping her.” I say.  
Moving back to the car, I get in and take off out of the parking lot as the police cars arrive.  
****0***  
SPOV  
I couldn’t hear what they were saying outside the car. But I know it was about me. I am not sure how I know, I just do. I can almost feel the energy flowing back and forth between them. This Pam chick isn’t too happy with Eric. But from what he tells me, she’s his childe. What that really means may be something completely different than what he told me. But from what he did say, it’s a very close bond.  
Once he is in, he takes off out of the parking lot just as the police are pulling around the last corner and heading down the street. As soon as we are out of sight, he speeds up. Bill never drove this fast. However, he didn’t drive a red hot Corvette either. Hell, if I had this car, I would drive it fast too. There really is no other way to drive something this cool now is there?  
I should be frightened that I am in a car shooting off into the night with a Vampire I don’t know. But for some reason I am comforted to be in his presence, not fearful. The silence between us isn’t strained, it’s welcoming. The feeling of warmth is still between us and every time I catch a glimpse of his eyes, something happens deep within me that makes me want to just curl up inside him and never leave. My word, what’s wrong with me?  
As if to pull myself out of this spiraling abyss I’m finding myself in, I try one more time to read him. Unlike Bill, Pam and Long Shadow, I don’t get a void when I try to read Eric. I get a hum. A warm, comfortable hum, almost like the white noise machines you can try out at the mall. You know, in the gadget store that only those with disposable incomes can actually entertain purchasing anything in. Me, well, I just go in to look around and wonder what life that comfortable is like. But I’ve always found the white noise machine fascinating.  
“Sookie,” Eric says bring me out of my hazy thoughts, “My iPod is setup to play. Please, pick a song to listen to.” He says to me.  
I smile, no throat music, yeah!  
But then I look at the small box resting between us. I pick it up to look at it. It has a tiny screen and looks almost like the world’s smallest handheld radio. Again, must be something from that gadget store. “Umm, what’s an iPod?” I ask.   
He smiles and looks over to me. “It’s new. You can have a million songs recorded on it and still have room.” He takes it out of my hand and moves his finger over the bottom in a circular motion. At which, the screen changes, “See, you can move through the songs. I also have play lists setup with music as well. Please, find something that you like.”  
I take the box from him again and move through the music listing until I see something entitled. Relaxing.  
I hit the button again and soft music begins to play. I lean my head back to enjoy the sound. The music is enchanting, almost fluid. I can feel the notes move across one another; like waves on rocks.  
“I wouldn’t have expected you to choose this, Sookie.” He says.  
“Hmmm, it’s soothing. I can feel the movement in the notes. It’s peaceful.” I say. The music isn’t classical or piano sonatas but music with flutes and chimes, wind and water. It feels natural and alive.  
“Yes it is.” He says. “May I ask you a question?”  
I open my eyes and look at him. “You want to know how I knew that there was a cop in the bar?” I ask him.  
He nods.  
I sigh. I was hoping that we would get home before I needed to tell him all of this. “Would you pull over?” I ask.  
He looks at me. I point. “Just over there, it’s a rest stop.” I say, pointing to the sign indicating the rest area.  
Eric pulls in and stops the car. I turn to him and sigh. In for a penny, in for a pound, Gran always says.  
“I can hear people’s thoughts.” I say quickly.  
Eric looks at me. “You heard the thoughts of the cop?” He asks me.  
I nod. “I could hear all the humans in the bar.” I say to him. “I am better at it than I used to be. I can block a lot of people out most of the time. But I wanted to listen tonight. I was hoping to gather some information about Dawn and Maudette so I had my shields down.” I say to him.  
***o***  
EPOV  
“Shields?” I ask her, knowing full well what she is talking about.  
“Yes, I can put shields up, like blinds on a window to keep the sounds out. But when they are open, I hear everything. I can sometimes isolate voices. I am getting better at that. But tonight I was open and…” She looks down.  
“You heard the thoughts of every person in the bar?” I ask her.  
She just nods and looks out the front window.  
“Sookie, please look at me.” I say to her placing my finger under her chin and moving her face back towards me. I see some unshed tears in her eyes and I know that the thoughts she heard tonight couldn’t have been pleasant ones. I must make a note. Those vermin will not hurt my beloved ever again.  
“Can you hear me?” I ask her.  
She looks at me deeply as if she is trying to see deep within me. I feel a small pull at my brain but then it stops. This must be what it feels like when she is trying to get into my head. Why I never recognized that feeling before, I will never know. But I know the moment it stops because Sookie’s gaze moves over my face.  
“No, I can’t hear Vampires.” She smiles. “That is why I liked Bill at first, he was quiet.” She says softly. “It was nice to be able to have some peace.”  
“So you are Telepathic?” I ask her.  
She looks in my eyes and nods. “It is my little deformity.”  
I place my hands on either side of her face. “Never call it that. It is a gift, one that can come in handy in my world.” I say to her.  
“But it makes me a freak in mine.” She says.  
“Why, because you are different?” I ask her. She nods and looks down again.  
“Sookie, being the same as everyone else is ridiculous. Do you want to stand out or be a sheep?” I ask her.  
“A what?” She asks.  
“A Sheep, one of the herd; just following the rest of the sheep around. Never being unique, never standing out?” I say. “Sookie, you are a light in the darkness, someone with a precious gift. You should be worshipped. But instead these sheep that you have been forced to deal with your entire life make you think you are beneath them because you are special and they can’t possibly understand you with their simple undeveloped little brains. You are an amazing creature Sookie Stackhouse.” I look into her eyes. “You are not beneath anyone. You are a gift and should be treated as such.”  
Hear me Sookie, believe me. I say to myself.  
She tries to smile. “The bad stuff is easier to believe. Have you ever noticed that?” She says softly.  
I smile back at her. “Then it will be my job to tell you every day how special, unique and gifted you are, Princess.” I say.  
She looks down. “You don’t have to say that.” She says.  
I am confused. We were making such great progress. “Say what, Sookie?” I ask her.  
She sighs. “Eric, I heard the thoughts of every woman in that bar tonight. I can’t…I’m not like them.” She says. “I will not be just a feed for anyone. I am not that type of girl.” She says.  
“What, you think I want any of those vermin?” I ask her. How could she even put herself with such filth? My Sookie will never be a feed to anyone.  
“Eric, from their thoughts, you have had most of them.” She laughs. “I just…” She shakes her head. “Never mind.”  
I smile again but erase it when she looks up. “If I wanted them, I wouldn’t be here with you.” I say to her. “Maybe I no longer wish to be with the sheep either.”  
She sighs. “You aren’t mad that I can hear people?” She asks. “You don’t think I am ‘crazy Sookie’ or something like that?”  
“On the contrary, it just proves to me how unique and special you really are.” I say. “And please do not call yourself that in my presence ever again. You are a princess and should be treated as a Queen.”  
She will soon learn the truth in my words.  
She smiles and I take it that she is comfortable with me again.  
I pull back onto the road and head toward Bon Temps. But this time, I don’t let go of her hand.  
The feeling is just how I remember it, magical.  
****0****  
SPOV  
We pull up to my house and I can see that most of the lights are off. It is just after 11 but I am thinking that Gran has retired for the evening. Not that you would guess her age with all that she does. Many times, I’ll come home from a late shift and she will have pulled the kitchen apart or decided to work on a quilt until the wee hours of the morning. She would surprise people, she really would.  
So her health is not why I stay. It’s the fact that I feel like she needs me to stay. I tell myself that it’s so I can help her make ends meet. However, she always seemed to make due or get by our entire lives. I help out with what I can and fix things around the house for her. We have both always been in great health, so doctors were never an issue. Material things were never something either of us cling to, so that was easy as well. Somehow, the roof got fixed, the car repaired and taxes paid each time. I just felt better being here and being able to do my share.  
You would think Jason would help with all of this. He loves to say that he is ‘the man of this family.’ But when push comes to shove, Jason takes care of Jason. I’m sure in his own little way, he does love us. Okay, maybe love is too strong of a word. Either way, he just has no sense when it comes to his family. God forbid he thought to help Gran with anything at the house rather than getting new rims for his truck or the newest gun to go shoot, well nothing. I can’t remember the last time him or any of his friends came home from a hunting trip with anything other than a two day hangover.  
No, the moment Jason walked away from the farmhouse, his attention and commitment to both Gran and I depleted exponentially. I don’t think it is out of anything other than he just doesn’t think. Well at least where Gran was concerned. Me, well, he never had much use for me. I’m just his crazy, weird sister that he never could get used to being around. I don’t much mind anymore. When I was little, it was harder. Now, well, I just don’t pay him no mind. I will tell you this though. The man who hands out brains was on a break the day that Jason was born.  
I look at the house and then back at Eric. I suddenly feel like I am looking at our old homestead through his eyes. It is really in disrepair and in dire need for some upgrading. But I just can’t afford to do everything I want to do to it. With Gran’s small income from Gramp’s pension and small checks from an old deal he made years ago and my job at Merlotte’s we can keep food on the table, fix major things and keep the bills paid and current. Things like new driveways, windows and gutters, just aren’t in the plan.  
I look down again and look at my favorite dress. I had to wait until end of the year clearance last year to get this at Dillard’s. I was so pleased at myself for getting a $300 dress for $30. I had eyed it for months and just prayed that it would still be there when the clearance sale came around. As luck would have it, I guess this dress was not on the ‘hit list’ that summer and there were plenty of them to go around. Okay, there was one in my size left in the whole rack. I felt so lucky to have it and wouldn’t have parted with it. No matter if I had to redo an entire seam or zipper. I just love this dress and from the way Eric was looking at me before, it seems he likes it as well. With that knowledge firmly in place, the thirty dollar splurge was well worth it.  
I look back at Eric and smile. He is such a beautiful man. I take in once more his attire and the contrast it has to his hair and eyes. He is in a word, beautiful.  
Eric comes to a stop in front of the house and moves around the car to help me out. I must admit, this Eric seems to have just as many manners as Bill. But unlike Bill, I happen to like the attention Eric is showing me. Where I always felt that Bills affection were forced, Eric’s seem natural.  
He takes my hand to help me out of the car and I look up at him. “Thank you.” I say softly.  
“My pleasure, Sookie,” he says as he closes the door behind me and places his hand on the small of my back and leads me up the stairs.  
I look at him. “Would you like to come in?” I ask him. I think it is rude of me to have him drive all the way out here and then not allow him to come in. Gran would be appalled that I didn’t at least offer him refreshment before he returns home. Yeah, Sookie, keep telling yourself that. All you want to do is give him refreshments. What are you going to offer him, Coffee tea or yourself?  
“I should get back to the club and make sure everything is in hand.” He says to me taking me out of my inner monologue.  
“Oh, yeah, of course.” I say to him. A little sadden by his words. Of course he would need to get back. He is a very important business man and I am just a barmaid from Bon Temps. I am sure I have taken enough of his time.  
Just as I am about to move into the house Eric moves closer to me faster than my eye can originally catch. “I should go back, but I don’t want to.” He says in a low hushed voice.  
I smile. “Then don’t?” I ask him.  
“I would like to stay with you very much.” He says. “Will we interrupt your grandmother’s sleep? I would hate to meet her in the middle of the night. Not the right impression I wish to make.” He says.  
“You…you want to meet my Grandmother?” I ask him. Taken aback by his declaration. If he wants to meet Gran then that means he wants to see me again.  
“Sookie, you have mentioned her quite a lot in the short time we have been talking. Obviously she is very special to you.” He looks at me. “That is of course unless you don’t wish me to meet her?” He says. It never occurred to me that he would want to meet Gran. But Adele Stackhouse was introduced to Bill Compton who means really nothing to me, perhaps she should meet Eric.  
“Oh, no, I…I would love for you to meet Gran. But you are right. Meeting her in the middle night would not be a good thing.” I say to him.  
“Well, then what is your schedule for tomorrow?” He asks me.  
I look at him. Hoping what I’m hearing is what he’s saying. I would hate to be making up the conversation in my head. Yeah, maybe ‘Crazy Sookie’ isn’t too far off.  
“Ummm, I’m working the dinner shift. I’ll be off by nine.” I say.  
“May I take you out tomorrow night, Sookie?” He asks me.  
I smile so big I think my face is going to crack. “Yes Eric. I would very much like to go out with you.” I say to him.  
He smirks at me. Dear me, that smile is doing something to my nether region. Something I have only read about in those silly romance books that Gran and I like to read so much. Hmmm, maybe those authors know what they are talking about.  
Eric moves even closer to me. Pulling me toward him and placing a hand on the side of my face. He tilts my face up so that I am looking deep into his cerulean blue eyes. I could truly get lost in those eyes. Before I can say anything, Eric reaches down and places his lips on mine. The spark it ignites shoots right through my body. Goodness, this man knows how to kiss.  
He tries to move back but I follow him in hopes of deepening our kiss. I can feel his smirk against my lips and then he brushes over my lower lip with his tongue, requesting entry. I comply which takes our kiss to a deeper level; one that I have never experienced before.  
When I brush his fangs with my tongue, I get a deep and primal moan out of him that almost brings me to my knees. So I do the only thing I can do, I repeat the motion. Eric pulls me closer to him while pushing me back against the post at the same time. Ohh, do I feel his reaction to my ministration? The reaction is swelling behind his tight fitted jeans. Oh, goodness, if I play my cards right, I am going to be a very lucky girl.  
Not soon after, Eric starts to pull away.  
I moan my disapproval of him stopping and I get a small laugh out of Eric. I really don’t see where any of this is funny.  
“Sookie, if we do not stop, I will take you on this porch and I know neither one of us would be happy about that.” He says brushing the side of my face with his hand. I can see the desire and want on his face. “Though, I know,” he rubs down my neck, “that we will both enjoy ourselves. I wish our first time together to be between us and not in public where anyone will be privy to it.”  
All of a sudden I am quite nervous and embarrassed. “Ummm…Eric…I…I am..well inexperienced when it comes to men. I have only had a handful of dates and none of them…well.” I know I’m babbling.  
“Sookie, shh, please.” He puts his hand on my cheek. I look up to see his crystal eyes smiling at me. I could really look at those eyes for days. He continues. “I will not overwhelm you with all of this, but know that I am more pleased than you could ever dream that you are inexperienced as you say.” He says kissing me softly. “Sookie, I intend to cherish every part of you.” He says. “I would be honored if you chose me to accept that gift.”  
I have never heard anyone put it like that. I shiver at his words. This man is a walking talking ball of sex.  
“I...” I don’t know what to say but my brain doesn’t get a chance to form a sentence before he is kissing me again.”  
After a minute, he pulls back. “I will see you at ten tomorrow, Sookie.” He says. “I look forward to it.”  
He goes to return to his car. “Oh,” He says turning around. “Does Compton have access to your home?” He asks me.  
I nod afraid my voice won’t come to me.  
“Sookie, please, for me, rescind his invitation.” He says.  
“What?” I ask.  
“Rescind it. Vampires need permission to enter your home.” He says.  
I knew that but why would I rescind it, I wonder.  
As quick as lighting, Eric is back on the porch. “Please Princess,” he pulls my face close to him. “I don’t trust him. I would feel so much better if he couldn’t gain access to your home.” He says. “I am too far from you to be here as quick as I would need to be if something were to happen. I am not completely convinced that Bill Compton is truly who he says he is.” He growls a little.  
Funny, I have the same feeling about him. I nod. I don’t really want Bill to be in my home either. “Okay, Eric, I will do it tonight.” I say.  
He kisses me one more time and then waits for me to enter the house before he leaves.  
I lean back against the door, thinking about the kiss that literally scrambled my brain. It was like nothing I could have dreamed about. This man was perfect in every way.  
I make my way up the stairs but not before I turn to the door. ”I rescind your invitation, Bill Compton.” I say and make may way the stairs to go to bed. Hopefully to rest in the comfort of some beautiful dreams.  
****0****  
EPOV  
I wait for Sookie to enter the house. I can hear her breathing and know that she is still a bit worked up.  
I would have been over the moon if I decided to enter the house with her. But I know full well what would have happened and I don’t intend that specific act to be performed with Sookie’s Gran downstairs. Not that we couldn’t have been quiet. But the first time with Sookie will be special. I will treat her with all the love and tenderness she deserves. I do not wish anything to disturb that. I have never met Gran, but if she is anything like Sookie, I know that she is going to be just as delightful.  
I hear the door click and her feet move to the stairs when I hear the most perfect voice say the most perfect words. “I rescind your invitation, Bill Compton.” She says.  
It is truly music to my ears.  
I look at my watch. If Bill is done with his vermin, he should be heading home. The cops would have shut everything down by now, but Bill was on the other side of the building. Surely he would have taken his meal to another location to finish. I know he is a weasel of a vampire, but he isn’t stupid.  
Knowing that Sookie will be safe for the night, I return to my car and head down the driveway and back out onto the main drive.  
****0****  
Gran’s POV  
*****0****  
After I heard Sookie make her way upstairs, I silently creep into the living room. Pulling back the curtains slightly, I watch him pull down the drive and listen to Sookie as she hums through her nightly ritual. Letting the curtains fall, I sit in the chair by the window. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath.  
After all this time, could it really be coming to pass?  
I’ve not seen him in so long, but I would recognize the Viking from anywhere. How could he have been so close for so long and yet we’ve never crossed paths with him? What has kept him apart from her when all he needed to do is reach for her? Could he have not known? I would have thought after all this time, he would have figured it all out and been combing the world looking for her.  
I stand and move back into my bedroom. Too anxious to climb into bed yet, I pace the floor in front of my bed. So long we’ve waited and now he was only in Shreveport. Did they know? Did he know? Did the Viking stay away on purpose? Could Mr. Compton have been sent by him to scope the territory as they say?  
I shake my head to that conclusion. There is no way that if he knew who and what she was he would allow another near her. Could someone else know and the two just happen to cross paths?  
I laugh. That would be Her way.  
I look at the clock. No time to find the answers I seek now. Plus, I need to speak with Sookie before I make any kind of demand for answers. She may not know or feel anything. This could be just as futile as her time with Compton.  
No, I’ll know more after speaking with Sookie.  
I climb into bed, pray that all will work out and settle in to sleep. Before my final thoughts are replaced with dreams, I see the face of a shiny five year old. Chasing butterflies and running through meadows.  
I allow Sleep to take me with the comfort and knowledge that all will be right in our world.  
***0***


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

It is going to take me some time to come to terms with the timeline I am now living. Things that are only a memory are now either happening or haven’t happened yet. I would suspect that any mind other than a vampires would find it difficult to comprehend. If I’m completely honest with myself, it doesn’t make me all together easy. To have this power, to know the outcome of so many actions and reactions, decisions and compulsions is mind consuming at best. It is like the fantasy stories when the scientist goes back in time and steps on an insignificant insect. When returning to their proper time, they find that everything they’ve known to only be present in his own memory.

That is how it feels to me. I know what can happen if I do not do this right. Only I know the dire circumstances that could unfold if I walk the same path. I have no choice but to make this right and make no mistakes.

I found my time with Sookie this evening most pleasant and calm. She is how I’ve always suspected she would be if I had met her first; charming, gracious and most eager to trust. Well of course she trusts, she has no idea of the betrayals that have already fallen upon her. If I work my will and have my way, my sweet Sookie will never know how close she came to having her heart ripped out.

I must act fast. A fortnight is not long in human time. Well it is not in Vampire time either. However, I have the advantage of knowing what will happen if we are not bonded by the time allotted. Then again, do I really know? I’ve only been told that everything must be in place within a fortnight. Nothing has been told to me of the consequences if such things don’t occur. Regardless, I’m not one to tempt fate in this instance. If Sookie and I need to be together within a fortnight, so be it.

I will start by trying to charm her. If that doesn’t work, I will need to find another way to convince her to be by my side. Ascertaining her and bringing her to my home may be the answer. Though, I would never force myself on her, I am not above taking her and bringing her to one of my safe houses if I feel that her life is once again in danger. I allowed her her freedom and independence the last time. Look where it got us. No, if the latter doesn’t convince her head what her heart already knows, then I will need to take stronger and more persuasive routes.

Yes, I already know what her heart feels. I could see it in her eyes. This Sookie is so new, so alive, so pure of thought and feelings that I would stake my sword on the fact that I could see right into her soul.

I pull up to my home. Not a month before this fateful night, I purchased a new estate on the outskirts of Shreveport. The home depicted everything I remember about the old southern plantation. Many of the movies made of that era seem to be the ideal and not the norm. I have to admit, the ideas and values of the time are comforting. My memory of the time is far superior to anything I have seen come out of any of those sheep’s imagination. Sadly, many of today’s generation only know what they see to be real. Gone are the days of passing information from one generation to another. Perhaps Vampires can help with this. After all, we are walking history books. Unfortunately, that would mean that we would have to work closely with the sheep. Many of my kind are still apprehensive at best and downright belligerent at worst to do anything that would help humans that for the most part fear us. Perhaps the AVL will help with this but sadly, I doubt it. Those idiots in Hollywood don’t seem to mind hanging around with us. Many of today’s top artists and actors gravitate to our kind. Whether it is out of boredom or curiosity, I haven’t a clue.

I do remember a time I spent out in Hollywood. Many knew of our kind. It was called the Golden Age of Hollywood. Though it didn’t seem so golden to me. Many of the actors and starlets of the time were more interested in spending time with us “night people.” Several of them had found out what we were and what the power of our blood did. I have to laugh when I think of the starlets that would do anything for just a taste of me. Sadly, many of my kind weren’t too discriminating and offered themselves up for a price, of course. Funny, the price of such things like botox pale in comparison to what a single vial of our blood would go for. The police and government haven’t figured out why the V-trade took off so infectiously after the Revelation. It’s because it’s been around for almost a century if not longer. The difference is that many would sell it themselves on the West Coast. And to think, the humans put their faith in these morons.

Oh yes, Vampires have been present in Hollywood for some time. Not to mention that many of the actors were those of Supe decent. Vivi is a prime example. She enjoyed her time there as many of us did. Hollywood was supposed to be magical and fantasy. What better place for us to hide in plain sight than there? So why didn’t we attempt to fix the mistakes of these so called “Historical” movies? Because, we simply didn’t care and no one cared to ask us.

As I pull up to its front, I think about the place I just purchased. This plantation home sits on 200 acres of land complete with outbuildings, maintenance facilities and a beautiful barn and riding area out back. It will be the perfect home for my bonded. Now, I just need to add a few things.

Pulling into the garage, I go into the house, setting the newly added alarm. I smile when I look around. From the moment I took ownership of this property, I’ve been redesigning it and now I know for whom. As I walk though the kitchen to the living area, I look at the colors and cabinetry I’ve selected of the updated kitchen. It will agree with my bonded, I just know it. I look back into the large room off the kitchen. I’m told that this is considered a family room and I’ve only added a couch and TV from my other home. This room hasn’t been touched yet and I will leave this as well as most of the rest of the house to Sookie to design as she pleases. Even in my day, a wife, regardless of how she was obtained was considered the “Lady of the house,” and could do with it as she pleased. Granted, most if not all in my village lived in one or two rooms. Not many were as fortunate as my family to have a great expansive compound to live in. I smile when I remember my mother running the house and slaves, waiting for my father to return from one raid or another. Then later, grooming others to be the wives they needed to be. I certainly cannot wait to see my Sookie is such a role. She had the power and strength to be by my side before when she was timid and over thinking. What will she be like now without the hindrance of such insecurities? Well, I’m almost certain she will not have those insecurities this time.

Turning, I walk down the long hallway down the backside of the house and into my den. Taking a seat, I start up the computer. This, the bedroom and the secure room are the only rooms I’ve had done before I dismissed that idiot decorator. I should have known that anyone who knew Pamela’s hairdresser and didn’t come with references couldn’t be trusted.

He entered the bar one evening and began bragging about working on one of my homes. Granted this was after a few drinks, but that really doesn’t matter. The fact that he didn’t have the wherewithal to keep his mouth shut was proof enough that he couldn’t be trusted.

Pam was very contrite about the whole thing and as a punishment, I ordered her to dispose of the problem quickly and quietly without loose ends. For all her faults, Pam can be as ruthless as me when she wants to be.

As far as I know, that idiot will never be seen again and all records of his encounter with me or Pam have been expunged.

As the computer comes up, I see that this one too holds a screen image of one of my favorite places. It depicts a few close to the Arctic Ocean in the dead of it’s winter. The snow covered mountain is reflected in the pool of water below it. The image is one that would be similar to my home country but this one was given to me by two very special people to remember an historic time in all three of our lives. I’ve had the picture for nearly three decades. I’ve had several copies made of the original and it hangs above my bed in the safe room in all of my homes, this included. But I also want it in here to think of them when I’m working. For all we’ve been through, I want to remember those who have come and followed me without a moment hesitation. The image may be young, but the memories and emotions it represents are old and seated in who and what I am.

As the screen announces my email is up and running, I look at a few of them regarding the area and then at the daily report from Alcide Herveaux on the status of the renovations. Alcide Herveaux is second in command of the Were pack in Shreveport. He is also part owner of Herveaux and Son, Construction. His father, Bartholomew Herveaux and I have done many deals over the years and I only use his company for my renovations in the Louisiana area. I should have taken their suggestions on interior designers in the first place. In hindsight that would have been the most logical thing to do. I must stop treating Pamela like the baby and indulging her every whim. I saw what her temper and stubbornness cost me the last time, not to mention her jealousy of my bonded. Yes, jealousy of Sookie. I was well aware of her misgivings of Sookie. Including the fact that they had nothing to do with her being human or the fact that she had a tendency to find trouble. No, it all comes down to Pamela doesn’t like to share me.

Hopefully she will not be like that this time around. However, with the way she spoke to me this evening, I have a feeling that the only way she is going to learn is over my knee.

I sigh and turn my attention back to the computer. Reading and being satisfied with his progress, I send him an email indicating my needs for a security fence to be installed, motion sensors and how and where they are to be installed. I also indicate my desire for a guard shack added to the front of the house as well as two outposts hidden in the back woods. In addition, I would like him to enquire about purchasing the properties around the lake on the left side of the property and what is needed to secure the entrance onto the property as well. I also request that he research and install three prefab structures for guest houses plus a larger cottage type home similar to a small farmhouse added to the property on the backside of the pool and servants quarters. I wish the latter to be closer to the first pond on the property with access walks added to the main house. He will not be one that needs telling, but I add my desire for safe rooms to be installed under all the outbuildings and make sure that the safe room in the main house has a bathroom and small kitchen as well as motion lights. The whole house should have a backup generator in case power is interrupted to the estate and that the feeds for the security system should be accessable from the safe rooms. I also indicate to him that I wish to have this all done within the next 2 weeks but the changes to the safe room and security are first priority.

I need to have Sookie with me in a fortnight and I need to make some drastic changes to my lifestyle. Things will change in such a short period of time. I need to be prepared for any outcome.

I sigh looking over the daily reports that are coming into me from my area. They are the same as they are every day and I soon become bored.

Opening the bottom drawer of my desk, I release the hatch to the secret drawer behind the far leg. I pull out the old black leather box. Tattered and worn from so many years. I trace my finger over the image carved into the leather. I trace it several times before I remove the braided tie and open the lid. Seated in the bluest silk, I raise the carved handle to look at the imprint on the platinum disk. I trace it as well in the same fashion as I did to the one on the cover. I remember the first time my father showed me this seal.

I was no more than ten years old. He had called for me to come with him. Two of our faithful servants had come to find me. They were not much older than me but they had been serving my father for several years at the time. They had been my playmates, as well as my siblings before being assigned to their duties. I knew that my father had every intention in taking them both with him on his next aviking. As they lead me to the war hut, I first thought that this summoning was to inform me to gather my things to join him. Against my mother’s and…

I stop. Who else didn’t want me to go? My sisters, aunts or someone else? Why can’t I remember?

My mind flashes to my father seated at his big wooden desk, not that different than the one that I’m seated at. He too had fashioned his desk when he was no older than fourteen. Something to pass the time until the snow thawed and he could again head to sea.

“Erik,” he called to me, “come.”

I nod and rush to his side. I nod. Du kallade, min far ?”

A serious look falls upon his stoic and steel features. ” Jag kallar du hör i dag som din far och koncernchef.”

I nod to him knowing that to speak would be disrespectful.

I watch as he hits a similar lever inside the right drawer. Watching as a drawer opens near his left leg, he removes the box I have before me.

” En dag kommer jag att vidarebefordra detta till dig . Du kommer att vara chef för vår linje, vårt hem och vårt territorium .” He picks up the carved handle and places it in my hand. 

I turn it over and trace my finger over the platinum disk and then look back at him.

He takes it out of my hand. ” När du är klar, kommer du att använda detta. För den som är skyldig dig trohet, kommer det vara ett tecken på din auktoritet och härska. För andra kommer det vara ett tecken på din styrka “

He takes it from me and lays it in the bluest fabric that I’ve ever seen and places it back in its place. 

He turns again to me, placing his large hand on my slender youthful shoulder. ”Glöm aldrig, min gosse ,” he squeezes gently, ”att du, och vår klan är Gudinnan välsignad.”

My father had fallen in the battle that Godric found me in. After I had gotten control of my bloodlust, Godric allowed me to return to my family compound one night to retrieve the box. I hadn’t thought that he would. However, something in me knew I needed to retrieve it. I needed to have it with me. It symbolized so much more than just my family crest. It was my father and everything he embodied.

I have used the seal only several times in my long life. All times were to rally those around me to go to war. Several in times of need of my maker. Other times in need of those who employed us. However, I swore after the Fae wars that I would only use it again when I was indeed in need of assistance for my destiny.

I reach into the pocket of my jeans and pull out the tan pouch I’ve carried with me for the last seven hundred years. The hide is worn but the inside is still soft. I pull the strings and all it’s contents to fall into my hand.

The long platinum chain trails down to the same image forged in platinum that is on the seal. I trace them one in my right hand the other in my left. I’ve held onto this piece of jewelry since before my turning. Godric made sure I always had it on me but I couldn’t ever remember why. Again, he told me, like the seal, I would know when it was time.

I collect the chain in my hand and place it next to the seal on the desk blotter and look at it. The platinum gleaming in the light of the computer screen. I never wanted to take the next step. Nevertheless, if it means keeping my Sookie with me, then so be it. The prophecy foretold to me so long ago told me what I would need to do but I never believed it. If I think back to when I met her the first time, I felt the pull. But then her little announcement that ‘she was Bill’s’, instantly hardened me to the idea that she could be for me. It never made sense to me. How could I be so attracted to her on sight and feel such a connection to her without so much as a word to her when she was to be for another? Never in my long life had I known that I wanted someone like I did Sookie. Okay, she is the first one that I didn’t just want to feed and fuck. But once she agreed that she was Bill’s, my heart instantly shut down and my mind took over rationalizing my behavior.

My promised one was suppose to be for only me. How could she be the one I had waited for if she had given herself so freely to that fool? Not to mention how she fawned over that alley cat, Quinn. How could I have known that she was who was foretold to me with such blatant actions? My only conclusion is that the blood that fool Compton gave her, influenced her more than I thought imaginable. Perhaps in the other timeline witchcraft was involved.

It wouldn’t have been the first time that a Vampire had employed the assistance of a witch. I had done it, Godric had done it. Hell, I believe Pam even did so it wouldn’t rain a day when she had gotten new shoes. To think that Compton or even the queen would have been above board in using witchcraft on my beloved is not outside the realm of possibilities.

I shake my head. I need to stop thinking about the past, or is it the future? Regardless, the only bearing that timeline has on the now is to show me the path we shouldn’t go down and to not allow history to repeat itself.

Flipping the seal over once more, I lay it back in its box and return it to his home. I will be using it sooner than I think. However, I don’t wish to leave it out for all to see. Collecting the chain, I place it back in it’s pouch and remind myself to send a message to Bobby about having it cleaned and returned to me before nightfall.

I continue looking at a few emails regarding my area. Soon I will need to make my move. I need to make sure I hit our enemies before they have a chance to get to us. I need to make sure that everyone is in place and that all is when and where it needs to be when finally we move forward. I smile. I know of more than a few creatures who are going to be greatly pleased at my current mindset.

Moving forward on the Queen should be the easiest and hardest. If it works, many will be pleased. If it doesn’t, I will meet my final death. Another reason that many of my intentions, connections and other things have been kept a secret. I will not allow others to fall if I can help it. I will not allow others to be brutalized if this is not in the cards. But I know it is, so my worry will be for nothing. Doesn’t mean I won’t put contingency plans in place for both my retinue and Sookie. Nothing will come near her, regardless if I survive this or not.

Sophie could have been an effective Queen. However, she isn’t strong enough to handle what is coming down the line. In this timeline, she is still considered a decent Queen. She is only seen as eccentric and extravagant. Many, like the queen of New York, have similar qualities. But without a King by her side, one that is older and stronger, she is still in a position to be overthrown. Even with her trusted childe, Andre, at her side, she wouldn’t stand a chance if someone who was older came in to take her territory. I’ve no idea how she’s managed to stay alive this long.

Since our Great Revelation, rules and laws have been issued to help us adapt and co-exist with the human race. Many of these laws are used to regulate the areas and to maintain order. In the past, it was up to the monarchs to handle such things. Some Kings and Queens were more concerned with order than others. This was supposed to make sure that the Humans didn’t have any further reason to want us extinct. Sophie has not been taking the idea of Council telling her what to do too well. Many of her little defiances against the Council will be revealed. If it hadn’t been for the devastation at Rhodes and then Katrina, Council would have moved on her before her final death in the last timeline.

I sit back in my chair. I need to figure out what sent her reeling in the last timeline. What event changed her? I suspect it was the death of Hadley. However, if this is true, Hadley has either not been made vampire yet or she has just been turned. But what had Sophie felt about Hadley that would destroy her resolve so completely? I need to figure this out. But one thing is clear. In order to keep my Sookie safe, I will need to become a King.

I had been approached by Council in the previous timeline to find out what I knew about Sophie. I found it completely out of character for Council to request me to defy my Queen. It told me two things. One they knew what she had already done. And two, that they considered me not under her wing. Both were accurate. Though their request could have caused a hell of a storm if I hadn’t cooperated

I knew then as I know now, by looking at the folders in my email that Sophie-Anne still has her human offerings. Many of them are slaves in her compound. She hasn’t registered them and they are not getting the proper care as outlined in the Council edict for keeping human pets. I am certain that she is still changing humans without registering them as well. And the worse offense of them all, I know she is requesting almost double fealty from all her areas and is not sending any money to Council. I found that out from one of the members of the Council himself. She hasn’t paid her fealty in six months. She has sighted the economy and need to use the money to help the state. But no money has returned to her areas or been given to the Human government on the Queen’s behalf.

If I begin a campaign to take over Louisiana, I don’t believe many would stand in my way. Well other than Andre, and her two guards who are also her children. Many on the Council and other Monarchs would stand down. I have been approached almost monthly with someone questioning why I haven’t taken a kingdom. Honestly, up until now, I didn’t wish to be that political. I laugh at myself. Okay, I didn’t wish for anyone to know how political I was to begin with. But if the other timeline has taught me anything is that if I don’t make this move, first Arkansas will try and then Nevada will succeed. And I will not allow that to happen, not again.

I need to make a few more phone calls to get things in motion. First off is to eliminate threats. There are so many and the list was getting very long in the last time line. Some I can get to now, others will need to wait for them to instigate.

So with that thought, I will start with Hallow. Then I will work on Bill. I am not sure if Quinn will be a threat of any kind if I bond to Sookie before she meets him, but I may need to reconsider that. Lastly, I will need to wait on Nevada. deCastro is a calculated man. He may choose to leave us alone if Sophie-Anne is no longer in the picture. Madden however, I fear will be a problem.

The phone rings as I come out of making my mental list.

“Northman.” I say.

“Eric, my dear, how are thing this evening?” Sophie-Anne purrs.

“Well, thank you, Sophie, what can I do for you?” I ask her.

She huffs, “I am pledging to Arkansas in two weeks time.” She says.

“Excuse me?” I ask her.

“Yes, well, it is good business.” She says. “This will make Louisiana stronger.” This happened quite some time in the future. What could have changed to move this up so early in the game?

I highly doubt that this move will benefit Louisiana. Peter Threadgill is known as a bumbling fool. The only reason Arkansas hasn’t been overrun is because it serves no purpose. There is nothing in his kingdom that anyone would want. Why Sophie-Anne saw this as a political move is anyone’s guess.

Her giggle takes me out of my thoughts.

“We are having the ceremony at the compound. All in my retinue are expected to be here.” She says.

“I understand, Sophie. I will make sure that representatives from the Area are in attendance.” I say.

“I don’t think you understand, Eric. I wish ALL in my Queendom to be there. That includes you.” She says. “You are my strongest Sheriff, I need you there.” She says.

“Sophie, are you expecting trouble?” I ask her.

“From Arkansas, no. But there will be a number of other monarchs here. Besides, you and I are overdue for some, well, conversation.” She purrs the last part.

I know her tastes run more to Pam’s tastes than to mine but it never stops her from attempting to coax me into bed. Why she always attempts to bed me, I haven’t a clue.

“Sophie, on your pledge night you would wish to have a conversation with me? “ I ask her.

“Oh, don’t worry about Peter. I am sure he will find other things to do.” She laughs. “I don’t have to spend the entire night with him. Only a few hours and then I’m free for a whole year. This is just business, Eric, nothing more.” She sighs. ”I have plenty of time to discuss things with you. Perhaps you would be more comfortable if we headed out to my place by the water for a few days. I’m sure that your Childe could handle things. We could have soooo much fun. When was the last time you swam in the ocean by moonlight Eric?” She asks me.

I sigh. I would love to swim in the moonlight but not with her. There is only one that I would wish to do that with and she is a sleep in a falling down farmhouse over a half hour away.

“Sophie, I think our relationship would be less complicated if we kept it as it is.” I say to her.

“If that’s how you want to play, then fine. I’m a patient woman, Eric. I will change your mind sooner or later.” She says. “Now when should I expect you and the rest of your party?” She asks.

“Once we receive the invitation, I will have Bobby confirm the number in our party.” I say.

“Very well. Oh, and Viking,” She pauses. “I trust you have already seen him and that he has registered with you. I have sent Bill Compton to your area to do some work for me.” She says.

“Anything I should know about?” I ask her.

“No, nothing for you to be concerned with,” she pauses. “Just know that he is there with my intentions.” She says.

Yes, I know exactly what his intentions are. “Very well.” I say to her.

“I will see you soon, Eric.” She says and hangs up.

I look at the phone for a minute and then sit back. If I take the throne after the pledging, I will need to take Peter out as well. If I do it before the pledging, I risk retaliation from him. Either way he dies. If I wait, both Kingdoms will be mine. It will double our Kingdom. Arkansas may not be worth much financially, but physically, it will increase our size, which will increase fealty.

I think on this. I will need help. I will need to call on those who will stand with me.

I send off an email to a certain someone to contact me. He will be pleased. He never understood why I hadn’t accepted a kingdom in the first place. According to him, I am a natural born leader and all respond to me. I gave nothing away in the email in regards to my intentions, just the need and desire to speak to my Brother.

The next call I make is one that will either help or hurt me. I pull out a throw away phone and dial the cell phone number by memory. I can only assume that it is the same.

“Hello.” She says quietly.

“Ms. Broadway, this is Eric Northman.” I say to her.

“Northman, as in the Sheriff?” She asks me. “How did you get this number?”

“I have my ways.” I say. “I am in need of your services. Are you available to come to Shreveport tomorrow?” I ask her.

“Umm, can you tell me what it is about?” She asks.

“I will pay you $50,000 for your services, half now and half on completion of the job.” I say to her.

“And what do I need to do?” She asks.

“I need you to find someone for me.” I say.

“Well, I could do that from New Orleans. I don’t need to be there to scribe.” She says.

“It would be best if you came here. I don’t wish to discuss this much more on the phone.” I say to her.

She sighs. “Okay, Sheriff.” She says. “You are an honorable and trustworthy Sheriff, even for a Vampire.” She laughs. “I have heard great things about you. But know that I will be leaving word with someone who knows where I will be heading. Do not make me regret my decision to trust you. I will be there by nightfall tomorrow.” She says.

“Excellent. I will make arrangements for you to stay at the Hotel Exeter in Shreveport. The room will be paid for a week. If you feel that more time is needed, I will make other arrangements for your accommodations.” I say to her.

“Very well, I will be bringing a friend of mine.” She says. “I would much prefer to travel with a companion.” She says.

“As you wish, I will make sure that you have a suite. But I must insist that the reason that you are in Shreveport is kept strictly confidential.” I say.

“Who are we keeping this from, Sheriff?” She asks.

“You will find out soon enough. Just understand that no one but you and your companion should know why you are coming to Shreveport.” I say to her.

“I understand, my confidence person will only know where I am going. That is my safety cord. But once I am there, I will expect answers.” She says.

“Very good, I will speak with you again tomorrow night. I will be at your room at sunset.” I say and hang up.

That is one item down, now for the next.

I dial another number expecting that I will need to leave a message for the shifter to call me at nightfall.

Therefore, I’m surprised when I hear the click of the phone being answered.

“Merlotte’s.” He says.

He sounds tired and annoyed. Well too bad for him.

“Shifter, this is Sheriff Northman.” I say.

He pauses for a moment before he answers.

“What do you want?” He finally asks.

“Is that anyway to speak to me?” I growl at him.

“Northman, you are the Vampire ruler in this area, not my pack leader.” He sighs. “What can I do for you?” He asks.

“No, I am not your pack leader. In fact, you don’t run with any pack at all, do you?” I ask him.

“Make your point, Northman. It is late and I would like to go home.” He says.

“Very well.” I say. “I got a visit from one of your staff today in regards to some killings in your area.” I say.

I can hear the tell tale signs of some smashing against a wall not far away from him.

“Damn it! I told her not to go down there. Her stupid brother, if it wasn’t for him…” Sam trails off.

“Enough, Shifter, I have no time for this.” I say. “As you say, it’s very late and I too will need to retire soon.”

“Well then get on with it. You want me to tell her to stop harassing your patrons or something? She’s only doing this because that idiot excuse for a brother she has can’t or won’t keep himself out of trouble.” He pauses for a moment. “She…she didn’t get herself into any trouble did she? Northman, Sookie hasn’t had much experience around your kind. If she did something, I will be happy to pay…”

I cut him off. “I have found out some information and would like to investigate it.” I say to him. This idiot thinks she’s as dumb as everyone else. No wonder she came looking for me.

“What business is it of yours?” He asks, changing his tune. “Why should you care who is getting killed up here? Sookie was just trying to help. What Vampire took offense? I’ll pay the damage. Whatever his price.” He says.

I roll my eyes. “Ms. Stackhouse didn’t offend or get into any trouble with anyone at my bar. She simply asked for my help and I am relaying what I know to the only Supe in the area who is not Vampire.”

“Why wouldn’t you give this information to Bill? They weren’t killed by a vampire.” He asks.

“No, but they were associated with vampires, which makes me think that this has more to do with who they have been with rather than who they are.” I say. “If Compton strolled into what you call the authority and told them, what do you think they would do?”

I’ll tell you exactly what they would do. They would lock him up and demand for him to tell them how he knows who is doing the killing. They would think he had something to do it. Not that getting Compton out of the way in this fashion doesn’t seem appealing, I was told not to do anything, well yet. I will obey her Grace.

“You think the man responsible is living here?” He asks.

“I do. But I need to find out a little more information on him. I need to make sure that when he is handed over, that nothing will get in the way with him being prosecuted. But until he is apprehended, I need you to keep a close eye on Sookie.” I say to him.

“What? Why do you need me to do that? She is no concern to you. Sure she went out on a few dates with Compton but…”

I cut him off. “If the monster killing these women is targeting those who associated with vampires, don’t you think that Sookie would be on his list?” I ask him.

“Well, yes but …” he hesitates. “She is working the dinner shift tomorrow. I will arrange for her to be here during the day for the rest of the week.” He says.

“Good, then I will take over her protection at night.” I say.

“Wait a minute. Northman, she isn’t a toy you can play with. She isn’t a Fangbanger either. I have known Sookie Stackhouse since I moved to the area. She is a good girl. She has been raised right. She isn’t the type you just play with you know.” He says.

“No she isn’t. She is perfect and she will be mine. That is all you need to know.” I say to him. “Keep her safe, shifter. Otherwise, I will be having another discussion with you in person. Do I make myself clear?” I ask him.

He pauses for a moment. “Crystal,” he says.

“Very good,” I say. “Notify me if anything should happen.” I hang up with him.

I am sure that Sookie will not like that I am having Sam watch over her but I will do anything to protect her. It isn’t out yet what and who she is. Once it is, I will have to double my efforts to keep her safe. I hope by then to have her bonded to me and pledged. I need to make sure that the gift the goddess has bestowed on me is not wasted.

I walk over to the windows, looking out at the lush green lawns behind the house, the moonlight hitting it perfectly.

I smile thinking of Sookie resting by the pool or taking long walks on the grounds. I will make it right this time, min älskade . I will not make the same mistake again.

Turning back I make my last phone call to my dayman, Bobby Burhnam with his instructions for the day.

I smile to myself. I am going to make sure that Sookie is wooed the way she is suppose to be. I am going to sweep her off her feet, spoil her rotten and treat her like the princess she is. I will enlist all the help I can with this, including her grandmother.

I must go to her after speaking with the witch. Sookie needs to know who and what she is and she needs to find out from Adele. Finding it out from Niall is just too dangerous. And Vivi said that she is more than just Fae. I need Adele to reveal this to her so that we can combat any emotional and psycholgical attacks Niall uses. Vivi told me not to trust him. I have known that old codger for too long. I should have known he was up to no good. I just wanted to believe that he would love Sookie as his own. But love and affection can go out the window for his kind when the loyatly to the crown is at stake.

I will have much to do when I rise tomorrow. Much to do before I have my beautiful princess back in my arms.

I turn back to my computer to finish up my work for the evening.

*****0*****

BPOV 

Can you say this is a total cluster fuck? Oh yes I can. Because that is exactly what this whole night can be chalked up to, complete and utter cluster fuck.

The Queen sent me to do a job. One little job. My mission was clear, my objective couldn’t be anymore laid out for me. I was to locate one Sookie Stackhouse and assess her skills and talents. If the rumors of her gifts were proven accurate, I was to attempt to get Ms. Stackhouse to agree to work for the Queen by any means necessary. My Queen urged me to use my wiles on the backwater girl to sweep her off her feet. I had acquired the means to make her more agreeable and was well on my way to accomplishing my task. It cost a pretty penny to that witch, but over the course of the next week, I should have administered enough of the serum to Sookie to basically make her believe I walked on water.

I was given strict instruction as to not taste her or bond with her. Other than that, I was not only given approval but I was encouraged to make Sookie, well to enthrall her to me. Sophie-Anne wanted Sookie, well, agreeable.

Finding her was easy. Lulling her into a false sense of security with me is proving harder than I thought. She moved away from me quicker than I thought. Any attempts I made to regain ground with her had proven futile. I needed to be alone with her, preferably eating or drinking to finish the serum. All I needed was a few more dates.

Sounds simple, yes? Wrong. At our first meeting I deduced that I couldn’t glamour Sookie. Her mind being her power, she has the ability to cut off my intentions. So I would just have to do it the old fashioned way. God, that meant spending more time in the presence of humans. I hate humans.

I had spent several days watching her and getting to know her habits and ways. She held to a strict and simple time schedule during the evening hours. The two that I glamoured to watch her during the day had said the same thing.

I soon learned that Sookie like music and reading. The two watching during the day, never got close enough to witness the actual books she was reading but I assumed it was some romance novel or the like. She is a typical small down girl with big dreams. 

After my observations, I thought the best way to bring her to my side would be to prey on her sense of duty, honor and justice. I thought after I allowed those drainers to capture me, that her love and pathetic need to help people would draw her to me. I didn’t get the exact outcome I needed. She didn’t fall all over me. In fact she was very conservative. Other than touching my face, she kept her distance, even draping the silver chain over her own throat. Not exactly how I expected that night to go but I assumed it would be a little better than it had.

So I glamoured the drainers to beat Sookie up. The seed didn’t have to be planted too deeply. I heard one of them muttering that it was time someone fucked her up. Unfortunately, they went a little overboard and left her almost close to death.

It wouldn’t have bided well with Her Majesty if I had to change her myself due to the over zealot behavior of someone in my employ. No, that, Sophie-Anne wouldn’t go for. My life would have been forfeit.

But now I am all together in a place I don’t wish to be. The one thing Sophie-Anne told me not to do, I did. I was to keep Sookie away from Eric. She wanted me to procure the Telepath without him finding out about her. That is why she sent me with another excuse other than wanting my ancestral home. Just in case Eric became suspicious. Oh who the hell am I kidding, Eric is always suspicious. I may only be one hundred and seventy four years old, but even I know that Eric Northman never trusts anyone until you give him a reason to trust you.

My plan was starting to work. I had gotten my blood in her and had been able to administer one of the dosages of the serum to her. The other one went into a drink that had spilled all over the bar at that Hole in a wall they call a restaurant. Regardless, her feelings were coming around. Another taste of me and a few more doses and I would have her in my bed, I was certain of it. That would have gone a long way to help with my efforts. It was working too. But she had to see me with Diane, Malcolm and Liam. Those fools decided to show up at my house. I told them to stay in Reston. But they wanted to have a little fun.

I didn’t want them around Sookie. Not that I would have been with her more than a few weeks once she was delivered to New Orleans. I mean it wasn’t completely horrid. Her smell alone is alluring and intoxicating. I do believe I would have enjoyed her greatly for the time we were together. Definitely more preferable than the blood bags that were eager to be with a vampire, any vampire that showed interest; and we always show interest to the willing.

She wasn’t supposed to come to the house that night. I had not made plans to call on her and if her grandmother had raised her right, she would have known it was entirely improper to make her way to my door uninvited. Once she entered the room, I felt her fear rise. Mixing with her scent, she became like ambrosia. I was enjoying it way too much to stop what was going on. The three of them smelled it too. It was impossible not to.

I could see the look in her eyes when she saw them and what they were doing in my house. I felt the fear increase when they started to touch and smell her. I could actually taste her fear. Seeing Sookie scared like that was primal and I was eating it up. I had to physically pull myself out of my spot when I figured my companions weren’t going to stop with just caressing the new vision in front of us.

Once I dismissed them and got Sookie calmed down, I realized what a setback this little encounter was going to be.

I tried to deflect it by chastising her for coming over without being invited but she just pushed aside my accusations, thrusts a piece of paper in my hand and mumbled something about trying to be a good neighbor.

Once she departed, I realized that during our conversation the previous night, I had mentioned that I couldn’t get contractors to return my calls. She had contacted several that she knew personally and arranged for them to meet with me and discuss my needs.

Sookie looked at me differently after that night, even going so far as to end our budding relationship. She moved away from me and I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t glamour her. I couldn’t kidnap her and bring her to New Orleans. Her disappearance would affect too many people in this small little town and I couldn’t have any of them looking at me for her whereabouts. Everyone knows I kept company with her. It would be all too easy for them to blame me for her disappearance. So I tried another tactic. I tried to get her to question herself. Perhaps through domination she would submit to me. But after what she dressed in tonight, that seemed futile as well.

When she didn’t play along to my claiming I thought I would go to my final death right there. Did she not know what it means to deny the claim of a vampire? Of course she doesn’t because I never told her. I let her walk into the lion’s den without an ounce of understanding. I didn’t even get a chance to warn her of Eric’s tactics.

But what was I suppose to do? She was going to that bar with or without me. She looked and smelled like vampire bait. I wish I had a chance to taste her but the queen had forbid me from doing so. It was so hard when she was attacked. She was covered in her own blood. It was such a waste to wash it off her instead of licking it off. I thought for half a second that no one would have known if I tasted this Southern beauty, but was I really willing to take that chance? Yeah, no, my existence meant more to me than a simple taste of a Telepathic Virgin. Perhaps the Queen would allow me to have her from time to time once she relocates to New Orleans. Sophie-Anne doesn’t seem to mind sharing any of her other conquests. I doubt that a simple girl like Sookie would be any different. I mean, other than her telepathy, which is an enormous tool for the Queen to have, what else is there to keep a Vampire’s interest? Yeah, not much. Pretty soon, Sookie will be like all the pets at Court. She will be passed around from one Vampire to another depending on who is in the Queen’s favor until she is eventually turned or disposed of. With such a skill as Sookie posses, I’m sure that with a bit of training, she will heel nicely. Once turned, she will be an obedient servant to her sire.

Perhaps if my original plan fails, the Queen will allow me to train and turn her for bringing her. That would be fun indeed. I will teach that little ingrate how to act and behave in the presence of those superior to her. Oh the training would take so much time and patience and I have an over abundance of both. She will learn how to obey and nights such as this will never happen again. It would make up for all the insult I was given tonight. Oh yes, sweet Sookie will pay for what I’ve had to endure at that hands of the egotistical Viking.

Tonight when I was dismissed, I was so angry I had to do something. Or more specifically do someone. The little brunette was so eager to please. Oh and please she did. She was so accommodating and so agreeable to my needs. Not like Sookie. This one just shut up and did as she was told. I didn’t even have to glamour her.

It had been several days since I partook in something so willing. Diane is neither warm nor soft either inside or out. Plunging into her is like diving into the Antarctic. She is fun and likes it rough. There have been many times over the years that Dianne and I have had our fun. She doesn’t even care who or what I share her with. She is such an eager little participant. But warm and soft, no those are not words I would use to describe the likes of Dianne. I must admit, I was confused when her maker sired her. She was such an eager pet in our games. But he insisted that he had his reasons. It did make her less breakable. I can’t tell you how many times we had to allow her to drink from one of us to heal her. Though, I didn’t understand that either. If she broke, we could always find another one. Hell, Fangtasia is crawling with would be contenders. But he just insisted that she would be with him forever.

He’s allowed her to play in the nest she is in now but I’m sure she will be called back to her maker soon. He will not allow her to be too far away from her. I could swear that he almost loves her. Perhaps he does.

One thing for sure is that what I’m currently pounding away in is much softer than Dianne ever was, even human. But even saying that, I dare say that my little fangbanger is nowhere near as good as Sookie would be, but it satisfied the need. Perhaps I should be frequenting Fangtasia more often. I may need to act like I am mainstreaming, but we all know that no vampire can live on Trueblood alone. Whether from the source or a blood bank, we need warm human blood.

Trueblood is like tofu. You can live on it but it really isn’t appetizing. I finish up, drink and glamour the little one to forget she ever met me and send her away.

The raid put a damper on my nightly haunt. I got out of there with the girl just before I saw the cruisers pull up. And I could have sworn I saw Eric’s car leaving the parking lot without as much as a backwards glance when I started to caress the fangbanger. But her moans and eagerness quickly turned my attention back to the task at hand and moved faster than I normally would. With the human authorities coming, I couldn’t very well be caught with my pants down, now could I?

I moved across the street to the wooded area to wait until the cops are done with their little witch hunt before I go in to find Sookie. I am sure she will not be very pleased with me at this point. But in all fairness, Sookie had accepted Eric’s offer to sit with him and I was dismissed. If he didn’t have the decency to make arrangements for her to wait for me when he departed, then she will learn a valuable lesson. Yes, maybe this will all work out for me after all. She will see Eric as the ruthless, conniving Sheriff that he is and I will be back in her good graces playing the good southern gentleman coming to her rescue even after she dismissed me like all the other idiots at that bar she works at. Oh, I’m sure the little southern delicate flower is all a flutter after having to deal with the police. Shreveport isn’t like Bon Temps. The police here are real and won’t know her family back seven generations and therefore know she was not up to no good. No, they will probably take one look at her and suspect that she was there for something and interrogate her. That will definitely put her in her place. If I play my cards right, she may be so grateful for me getting her out of there that I may indeed find her beneath me before the sun comes up.

I walk into the bar and see Pam and a few other vampires and what looks like their conquests for the night. But for the most part, the human population has left the premises. Pam is sitting talking to a very young girl. Well talking may be an exaggerated term. She is more purring at her and the girl is all but ready to undress right then and there. Her attraction is perfuming the entire place and I can see more than one Vampire squirming from it.

I walk up to Pam. “Where is Sookie?” I ask her.

She turns away from the girl and looks me up and down. She smirks at me looking at the color of my cheeks most likely. “Enjoy yourself, Compton?” She laughs.

“More than you,” I motion my head in the direction of the little one.

She smirks. “I still have time.” She purrs and turns back to the girl.

“Then, I’ll not keep you. Please tell me where Sookie is and I will collect her and make my way home.”

She looks around. “All the humans have left for the evening.” She says. “Did you lose yours? You looked like you were having fun with the bloodbag in the stilettos.” She smirks at me again. “Pity, the little ray of sunshine smells delicious.” She purrs.

“Pam, where is she. I brought her here and I know she didn’t have transportation home.” I look around again.

Could Eric have figured out what she was so quickly? Could he have abducted her? I close my eyes but I feel nothing but calm from her. She isn’t in fear. But she doesn’t feel close. Shit, I should have insisted she take my blood again before we came into the bar. Hell, I should have taken her anywhere else but this place. I should have known I couldn’t keep her away from Eric. What if he is on the phone to the Queen right now making a deal for my telepath?

“She left.” Pam says, pulling me out of my rant. I look at her and she can mostly likely tell I’m confused.

She sighs. “Before the raid,” she looks me up and down. “Don’t worry, we took very good care of the little one. Eric has taken a particular interest in the little blonde.” She smiles again. “Not that I blame him.”

I growl. “She’s MINE,” I say to her. “What did Eric do with her? I demand you call him this moment and have her returned to me. This is an outrage. We have laws for a reason and..”

Pam gets up so quickly that her chairs flips over. I back up as she comes to me and before I know it, she has me by the throat and up against the wall. “No one Orders Eric Northman to do ANYTHING.” She hisses at me. Dropping me, I fall in a slump to the floor but recover quickly.

“I will file a grievance for this,” I say to her.

She turns and just smiles at me. “You better go if you want to make it back to that one stoplight town before the sun rises. It would be a pity to lose a vampire of your…well…character.” She sneers.

“This isn’t over, Pam.” I say and leave.

What do I do now? This mission is starting to get harder than I would hope. This human just seems like she is going to be trouble now. If Eric has not found out about what she is, perhaps I need to step up my timeline. Maybe he just used her and she is now trying to make her way home. Would he really take a Virgin in his office or up against his car? Well of course he would. He’s Eric Northman. He doesn’t care about anything or anyone but himself.

But if she’s defiled then I’m in serious shit.

Maybe he didn’t. Yeah, who am I kidding. Eric would let something so tasty walk away from him.

I will need to check on her before I go to rest. It is still early but if she is not in her home, I will not have enough time to find her before the sun rises. If something has happened the Queen will have me meet the sun, without question. If I can’t find her, I will send those two idiots out to look for her. She will have to be somewhere. Eric isn’t stupid. He’ll know she has family that will be looking for her. With two girls already dead in the area, he wouldn’t take the chance that a missing girl would be linked to the Vampires. If Eric is anything, he’s pragmatic.

I speed down the road to Bon Temps. Ugh, such an awful little hovel. I must admit that when I lived here as a human, I was quite content. I had my home and my family. I needed for nothing else. However, after one hundred and seventy four years of being a vampire and seeing the world, Bon Temps is just a speck of dirt in my shoe. After this assignment, I never wish to darken this town again. I will sell the plantation home. Hell, I’ll burn it if I have to; as long as I don’t have to come back here. Court life is much more to my liking then living among the filth and stench of the humans. Court is just so much more, well civilized.

I have attended several courts over the years. Some are more elaborate than others. Nevertheless, Sophie-Anne seems to be just eccentric enough to make it fun. Oh whom am I kidding, the vampire is as crazy as a loon is. She cares not for conforming or assimilating into the mainstream. She disregards Council edict at a whim and no one says a word to her. I must admit that I miss being in her court, and well, in her bed. She always has the most delicious donors.

I pull up to my house and see that all the lights are off across the cemetery in the Stackhouse house, if you can call it a house. The farmhouse has seen better days. When I saw the house for the first time, I thought it would be easy to coax Sookie into coming to my place. But the plantation home was old and in need of more repair than the farmhouse. Neither she nor her grandmother seemed to mind, though. It was always clean and neat, albeit the furniture was old and thread worn. They seemed content in their mediocrity. Such humans I will never understand.

I walk at vampire speed over to the farmhouse. I can sense two heartbeats in the house. Unless Jason has decided to stay at the house, I will assume the second one is Sookie. I will make sure nonetheless. Perhaps Pam was pulling my leg, as they say, and Sookie took it upon herself to make good on her threats and contacted one of those friends of her to come and collect her. Yes, that is probably the case. If Eric had taken her, there is no way she would have made it home this quickly.

Walking up to the back door, I suddenly stop before I reach it. I can’t move any further. This is strange. I have entered the house every evening after Sookie has gone to sleep since she invited me in. I have just wanted to check on her. She is my ward, after all. I have to make sure that the precious cargo of the Queen is delivered safely, don’t I? It is my duty to make sure that supple and ample body is tucked in safely before I retire for the day and the two imbeciles can take over in watching her. However, tonight I can’t pass the threshold.

I move to the front door and smell Eric. His scent is strong on the porch and more specifically by the door. He must have taken Sookie home. But this seriously doesn’t make sense. I’ve not fed on her out of orders. There is nothing stopping Eric from sinking into her in every possible way. Why on earth would I smell him but not, well the fragrance of them together. Could Eric Northman have been denied such a bounty? He’s a Viking after all. I know what they have said about him, but it honestly couldn’t be true. They say, he’s never glamoured anyone or forced himself on any kind in his long dead life. Many bloodbags that I’ve known simply say that he doesn’t need to. That’s ridiculous. No one is that good.

I attempt to get in the front door and again, I’m stopped. This is not going to end well, I know it won’t.

What is going on here? Could he have told her to rescind my invitation? Could he have explained to her what it meant? Why would he? He never takes anyone more than a night or two. What would he care if I had her after him?

Unless he figured out what she is. Oh God, could she have told him about the raid? Was there someone in the bar that would have tipped off the cops? Could he already know? Perhaps the introductions were just a ruse and he actually knew all along who and what Sookie is. That is possible. Eric controls his territory with an iron fist. The fact that I’ve been here without his notice for this long is strange within itself. To think that someone like Eric wouldn’t know of a gift such as Sookie in his midst is highly unlikely.

Well then, the question remains, if he knew about her, why didn’t he take her and use her already? Yes, that’s the question indeed.

That brings us back to the assumption that he doesn’t know about her telepathy. However, if he did know, he wouldn’t have brought her home. He would have taken her and put her somewhere to use her. No, I have to believe that Sookie’s gift is still a secret.

I walk down the steps, I move to the side of the house and levitate up to her window. Open to the late summer air, I see her sleeping in her white bed. She looks so innocent. I can smell Eric on her still but I am not sure if it is just from being close to him. I am still a young vampire. I can’t see or smell many things yet. But if they had sex, I am sure I would have been able to detect that. Perhaps if she showered before retiring, I would have lost the scent. However from the smell of her, I would guess that not the case.

I lower myself back to the ground and make my way back across the Cemetery to my house. Dawn will be upon me soon and I will need to retire. As I walk into the house, my phone buzzes in my pocket.

“Compton.” I say.

“Bill, my dear, how is your night going?” The Queen asks me.

“Well, Your Majesty, how are you this evening?” I ask her.

“I would be better if my Telepath was in my court.” She says. “Tell me Bill, how quickly can I expect her?”

“Your Majesty, this will take some time. You did want her to come of her own accord. If you want an agreeable pet, it will take some time.” I say to her.

“Then you have made contact? Is she everything I hope her to be?” She sounds agitated now.

“Your Majesty, I am still assessing her gifts. I should have more information for you soon.” I say to her. I need more time. I need Sookie to be mine before I send her to the Queen. That way I will have an Ace in the hole. Oh, Sookie will work for the Queen, but only on my say so. I will be richer than I ever dreamed.

“Bill, what is taking so long?” She asks me.

“Well, I need to make sure that her abilities aren’t just a fluke. If you are to have a telepath, then I assume you want one that is reliable, yes?” I ask her.

She sighs. “I Bill, I need her here before the pledging ceremony. I need her to read everyone in the court to see if there are Council spies. You have two weeks Compton. Do not let me down.” She pauses. “And remember what I said, do not allow her near Fangtasia. All I need is for Eric to get an idea of what she is and I will never have her.” She huffs. “And I want her to be willing, but I can link her to me in many ways. Do not be above suggesting this will be in her best interest all the way around.”

I pick up on her reminder of Northman. “Your Majesty, if Northman is such a threat to you, I would be happy to dispose of him for you.” I say with a smile.

She laughs. “As if you could, Compton. Eric Northman is over 1000 years old. He has been trained by the finest warriors that have ever lived. He is basically indestructible and is unbeatable in battle.” She sighs. “No one is his equal.”

Is every woman in the world taken with that over grown Neanderthal?

“Still, Your Majesty, everyone has a weakness.” I say to her. “Greater men have fallen.”

She laughs. “You would meet your final death before you had the chance to lay one strike on him.” She pauses. “Bill do the job you were sent to do and get back to court. I believe your maker is coming to the ceremony and she informed me she is most eager to see you.”

I wait a moment and then sigh. Without the Queen’s order, I would never survive taking her Sheriff out. “As you wish, Your Majesty.” I say. .

“Good boy. Now run along and rest for the day. I wish to have an update from you by the end of next week. No mistakes, Compton. She is vital to my plan and keeping my kingdom pleasant.” She says.

She hangs up without another word. I move to my safe room under the floorboards in the closet. God I hate sleeping on dirt. I haven’t had to do that in 100 years. And here I am, taking my rest with the roots, ants and rodents. I sigh again. Like I said, I am not going to make it out of this one. I best start coming up with a new plan, one that will save my hide from both the Queen and Eric.

*********0***********

EPOV

Finishing my work, I look at the time. Everything should be done at the club and Pam should be on her way to either her meal or home.

Picking up the disposable phones that we use nightly, I call her.

“Master, enjoy your meal?” She asks me.

“Report, Pam.” I say without answering her.

“You are no fun. Fine, the police where here, blah blah blah, nothing found, blah blah blah, warning for blood found in the bathroom, blah, blah.” She says. “Oh and Compton came back looking for your blonde tart.” 

“And what did you tell him?” I ask her.

“I told him she left and sent him on his way.” She pauses. ”Was she worth it?”

“I remind you for the last time Pam of your place. Sookie will be around much more in the coming weeks and I would expect you to treat her as you would treat me.” I say.

“Why on earth would you ask me to do that?” She asks me.

“Your tone, Pamela,” I say to her. “I’m warning you for the last time. You will learn on your own or over my knee.”

“You know I am a spoiled Child, I’m not sure I want to share you with a HUMAN.” She chides me.

“Pamela, Sookie will be at Fangtasia again very soon. We will be speaking more on this later. You are in charge tomorrow night. Do not disturb me unless we get a call from the Queen. Oh, and there should be an invitation coming about her pledging ceremony. Do nothing with it yet. I will speak to you when I see you.” I say.

“Eric, you are not going to tell me anything else?” She asks.

“Get home and to bed, Pam.” I say to her and hang up.

I do owe Pam more information but not over the phone. I will talk to her in person regarding what is to be done in the next few weeks.

Pam is loyal but can be somewhat of a, well, she is a spoiled brat. I can’t blame anyone else but myself. I chose to treat her like the baby. Now, I’m paying the price. Once she knows what is in store, she will have no choice but to stand by me. That is what being the sire of your own line rewards you with. She may not like it, but she would die to protect me and mine. She is a good start, but I’ll need more.

Concentrating on what I need to do, I pull up the image of the seal that I have on my computer and attach it to the body of an email and send it to four people. I take a breath that I don’t require and turn off the computer for the day.

Making my way up to the master suite, I look around at how it’s been decorated. It is nothing like any of my other sleeping chambers. Where most of them are dark and hard, this one is soft and welcoming. I watch as the day shades move into place. I do not wish to sleep underground, though I will have the safe room to retire to if needed. As much as possible, I will wish to sleep the day in this room, with my beloved. Gone are the days of sleeping in the ground. I am a man of means and as such I will live like it. So will my beloved.

I check the alarm on the double enforced steel doors and make my way to the bed. I undress. Not wanting to bathe, I wish to wake with the smell of Sookie on my skin. I can still smell her and the scent is everything I remember but cleaner, purer. There are no other marks on her. None have touched her. Not even Compton. I can smell nothing of him other than his blood, which I will erase from her soon enough. My blood is older and stronger. One drink from me and it will over power him completely.

I slip between the silk sheets of my California King Bed. I cannot wait until the day I will wake with Sookie beside me.

Dawn is approaching and I know that, though I could stay up past its rise, I am going to be asleep before I know it. I think about my Sookie and the promise that was made to me so long ago. And for the first time in almost 1000 years, I dream.

I am sitting in a small building. I know it well. When I was a young vampire, I would still come here to pray and ask for guidance; kneeling at the altar to the Goddess, Freyja, which my people would pray to. The building is fallen in disrepair and is over grown by the foliage found on the hill. But back then I would find my way here just before dawn to seek guidance and wisdom. My maker would approve. He found comfort in the fact that I still wished to keep ties to my human life. He, being so much older than I, had very little memory of his human existence and would find great comfort in stories of mine.

One night I was in the building and heard a loud scream from down the hill. I ran to the noise and found a man trying to attack a young woman and take her against her will.

“Unhand her.” I said. The man looked at me and laughed. What he did astounded me. The man changed into a wolf. Up until then, I had not seen anything like it.

I raised my sword that was at my side and readied myself for the attack. The monster launched himself at me but stopped for a second the moment he noticed my fangs down. That moment was all I needed. I sliced him through and he laid in two pieces on the ground.

I picked up the girl and ran back up to The Altar at the top of the hill. She looked at me in shock.

“You are Vampire, yet you saved me.” She said.

“There was no reason to harm you. I have fed this night and that creature was not worth such a beauty as yourself.” I was not sure why I spoke to her like this. My maker and I had combed the country, helping battles and feeding when needed. But My Maker never once took a woman that did not come willingly and I being a good child, followed in his footsteps.

“I have been waiting for you Vampire.” I looked back and no longer see a small helpless little girl, but a woman glowing and radiant in herself, in her power.

“My name is Vivianne and I have been waiting for the one who has been foretold to me.”

“By the Goddess,” I say, “what is the meaning of this witchcraft?”

“This is no witchcraft. I have been sent by the Goddess. You are a strong and faithful servant to her. She has watched you for a long time. She has plans for you.”

“But I am vampire?” I say.

“Regardless” she waves her hand aside. “This destiny has been set long before you were born.”

I am hearing her but unable to completely understand.

“Vampire, you will live a long and prosperous life. You will grow in power and strength. You will move within the political circles of your kind. When time has passed, Vampires will be valued in society as all others are. At this time, you power will start to grow. You will make moves within your society to be above all. When this happens you will be destined to change how vampires are looked at. You have a great destiny in front of you.”

“When, when will this occur?” I ask.

“As to the time, I am unsure. Time is different for my kind, as is it to yours or humans.” She pauses. “Your faithfulness and patience will be rewarded. You are to be given one that has been designed just for you. She will be like no other you have seen before. The moment you see her, you will know that she is your promised one. Listen to my words Vampire, do all that I have spoken about and you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. It is the will of the Goddess. It is the will of the universe.”

I turn and am again standing in front of The Altar. The building is falling down now and the grove that it sits on is over grown. I am standing in black jeans and tank, my normal clothes for Fangtasia.

“You have called me Vampire?” I hear a voice behind me?

“I did not mean to summon you, Vivi, only a prayer for guidance.” I look at the same woman I saw nearly 1000 years ago.

“You have questions about who you have found?” She asks “But you already know the answer, so why ask it?”

“I do not want to make the wrong move as I have done in the past. I wish to learn and to make sure I don’t repeat my failure.” 

She looks at me confused. And then I remember. She said she would have no memory of the other timeline. 

“We have been here before. I have met her before and have not succeeded. I can’t lose her this time. I have lost faith before and hardened my heart. I do not wish to anger the Goddess now.”

She smiles. “The Goddess could not be more pleased with you Vampire. And she is impressed that you still pray to her after all these lifetimes and did not get discouraged.”

I sit down on the bench and she moves toward me. “Your woman is true and she is for you. She has been forged by the Goddess to be your equal, the other half of your soul. Do you not feel the pull? That is your souls yearning to be close once more.

 

I nod my head in understanding. That is exactly how I felt. The closer we got to each other this evening, the more complete I felt.

“A word of caution, she is special and otherworldly. You will have to take what comes with her to reach your goal. Are you prepared to accept all that she comes with?”

“Can you tell me what she is?” I ask

“That is not in my power to do so. But it will be made apparent in time. I will tell you this. There is more to her than you would originally think. Some things can’t be smelled or tasted. Some species just are.” She says. “You are right to seek the help you are. You are on the right track, Vampire. Make no mistake, the Goddess is pleased.”

I nod to her. “Whatever she has with her, I will gladly take, as long as she is mine, for always. I can’t lose her, not again.”

“Yes, Vampire, the Goddess would not give her to you and then take her away, no, not to her loyal subject and devout follower. Be careful with her. She is more, but until your pledge is complete, she can still be harmed. She will carry the future for all of us, Eric. Do not allow any harm to come to her.”

The vision begins to fade and I can hear a voice “You will never be alone again.” I smile in my sleep. Sookie is my Promised One. This time my heart is soft and open to her. This time, I will not fail. I can’t. The alternative is just too horrid for me to bear.

***0***

Pam’s POV

What the hell is going on with my maker?

All of a sudden he is keeping secrets from me? Well okay, I know he keeps secrets from me. All sires keep secrets. But now he is keeping secrets about, what, a simple little human?

I get up from the chair and move around the room. I had taken my little toy for the evening to one of our safe houses and just took her several blocks down to catch a cab before returning to my own home for the day. I would never allow one of those bloodbags to know where I actually lived. Even if I did glamour them, it wouldn’t make me feel safe. If Eric has taught me anything, he’s taught me to survive.

Something has to be wrong. Why is he all of a sudden taking an interest in this Sookie? I mean she is pretty. She smells delicious. But Eric Northman is not one to be enthralled by any bloodbag. Well granted, he has had several that have sparked his interests. I remember a time when three of the hottest women in Hollywood were frequent attendants in mine or Eric’s bed.

Ahh, how I miss those days. He may have someone on his arm, but I knew that no matter what, I was the one he chose. I was the one who he chose to change. All else didn’t matter to me. I was Eric’s child, his only child. He chose me. In a thousand years, he chose me. I’m his little one.

Now he’s taking time away from our business to see to the comfort and care of what, some little nothing from some town no one’s ever heard of?

I walk over to my computer. This is ridiculous. I will bet money that this little thing is either bewitched him or is a spy.

I turn on the computer and look at the time. I’ve got an hour until dawn. Plenty of time to see what I can find out about this Sookie Stackhouse.

I start my search at public records.

I’ll find out what I need to show Eric what this little bloodbag really is. And when I do, everything will be back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

SPOV  
I look around to see a room full of large columns and swaying curtains in the breeze. The room is almost completely white except for dark blue pillows and mixed in with the white ones on the floor. Everything has gold and silver piping. The room looks well something out a dream. Well since I’m in a dream that makes sense. I’ve see this room before. Or one like it. I just can’t remember.

Looking out the window, I see that it’s almost sunset and I can feel the pull getting stronger because of it.

“He’ll be here soon,” I say to the room and not expecting an answer.

“My Lady,” I hear behind me. I’m startled because I couldn’t hear anyone in the room with me. Usually I can feel people even if I’m not trying to listen in. Well this is a dream after all. Perhaps I’ve got more control over my little, well you know.

I turn to see a small, petite woman standing with her hands folded in front of her. She has long dark hair and it’s pulled back and braided down her back. Her dress is something right out of Alexander the Great’s time. Dark blue tunic going to the floor with a brown braided cord running across her middle and crisscrossing up her chest and disappearing behind her back. Vivianne, her name is Vivianne but I call her Vivi. She’s been by my side as long as I can remember. She’s my….. um, Ladies maid. No, she’s not my maid. She’s, what, my maiden, no, my handmaiden, yes, that’s it. Oh, but she’s so much more. She is my closest confidant and friend. I don’t have many of those. She’s always had my best interest at heart since I was old enough to be tutored by others than my family. She has taken me under my wing and prepared me for what I was destined to be.

“Yes, Vivi?” I ask her.

She smiles. “You wished a bath to be drawn for you and your Kung when he arrived. The servants have just finished filling it.” She bows and motions me to the room off the side of the one that were in.

I walk passed her into a room with the same columns and flowing material. I feel the warm breezes from outside and swear I hear the soft whirling of Luna Moths. I’ve never heard them before but I know in that exact instant that is what they are.

I watch as the last of the servants look away from me and move out of the room quickly.

“Would my Lady wish me to help her with her gown?” I ask.

I look down to see that I’m in some type of dress that I’ve never worn before. It’s white with a deep low v in the front and moves up my shoulders and down my back. The fabric moves when I walk and separates into sheets down my legs. Making it look more like pieces than anything else does. 

 

Vivi motions toward the gold cord and with one pull the entire dress falls to the floor. I realize in an instant that I’m completely nude. For some reason, I don’t seem to care.

She moves behind me and stands on what I assume is a stool to pull my hair up as to not get it wet.

“The others were disappointed that you would not be joining them in the garden. But I told them you insisted on being alone with yours tonight.” She smiles as she takes my hand and moves me to the steps next to the bath and helps me in. 

The water is indeed piping hot and I close my eyes and sigh at the feeling.

“I don’t want anyone to..” 

She places a hand to my lips. “He has been gone for so long, My Lady. You two need this reconnection. You will have hundreds of nights to spend with everyone. Last night will have to do them. Tonight is for you and your love.” She says.

It’s true. When they returned last night, no one would allow us to depart until almost dawn. They were all just so excited to see them. I missed my love so very much. To spend another night without complete and utter connection would be torture even the Goddess would not allow.

I smile at her. “Thank you,” I say.

She touches the side of my face. “You are most welcome.”

Vivi moves quickly through the room, lighting the lamps and lowering them to a dim glimmer.

Once done, she turns, nods to me and makes her way out the door.

At the foot of the tub, I see flowers so big and vibrant that I have to investigate them. I’ve never seen flowers this beautiful before. Their colors look like something out of a painting and they almost seem like they are glowing in the dim light. I lean forward and in an instant, I feel him behind me. I smile, knowing that he’s so close.

“This is a most unexpected surprise, Min Kara ,” he says to me. 

I smile and lean back. “I’m glad you approve.” I say to him.

He wraps his long arms around me and pulls me closer to him. With my back to his front, he softly kisses me behind the ear. A place he knows drives me wild. He continues his ministration down my neck and begins to nip at my collarbone. I whimper at his ministration which makes him growl in approval

“Won’t the others miss us?” He asks between kisses and nips.

I nuzzle in closer to him. “I don’t care. I want you to myself.” 

He turns me to face him in the seconds after the words are out of my mouth. Kissing me with such passion and need I can feel it completely to my toes.

When he releases me, I look into his eyes. “Then you shall have me,” he says. 

Placing both of his hands on the side of my waist, he quickly raises me and lowers me onto his…

BEEP BEEP BEEP  
I wake with a start and look around the room realizing my alarm has gone off.  
Hitting it once, I look around the room and smile. Wow what a dream. Too bad the damn alarm went off. I would have really liked to see how it ends. I look at the time. Well it is time for me to get up if I intend to do anything before I leave. However, I don’t remember setting the clock when I got to my room last night. Hmmmm, it must have been still set from yesterday morning.  
I look around to see the beautiful sunlight streaming though my window and the white eyelet curtains blowing in the summer breeze. I smile again. It is another gorgeous day inLouisiana. I can feel the warm breeze and know the sun will shine bright. I hope that I’ll get a few minutes to lay out. My one and only vice is the sun. I can hear the birds down by the water, singing to the beautiful day. I smile again at myself. Yes, it’s a great day, but that’s not what has me so happy this morning. No, it’s the memory of the hot vampire I met last night, not to mention the sexy dream I had this morning. Goodness, I don’t think I’ve read anything so, well, hot before. Not to mention that it felt so very familiar, as if I’d spent my entire life there. Then again, it could have been just my lust for Eric playing tricks on me.  
Sitting up, I pull my knees up to my chest and lean my cheek on my knees. Looking out the window I think about how the whole dream felt and how I felt with him yesterday. Lust was there, no doubt about that. I mean come on, the man is sex on two feet. But there was something comfortable, familiar and, what? No, lust isn’t strong enough to describe what I’m feeling. I can’t put my finger on it. It is as if everything I’ve ever felt is pulled into itself. All the love, passion, compassion, lust, desire, strength and courage I’ve ever felt, concentrated into a ball of light in my soul and then doubled. That’s how it felt to be in his arms like that both on my doorstep and in that tub. It was as if I didn’t know I was anxious or unsettled until he was with me. Then I just was, more.  
From the moment I was close to him last night, he just fit. The second I looked up into his eyes I just, oh I don’t know. Maybe it is lust. Eric Northman is a God, an Adonis; he is just well, perfect. He makes me feel things I never thought imaginable. He is so strong, so powerful, so full of passion, so alive. I can see it in his eyes. I want to know everything about him. I want to spend every minute with him and I want to be his everything just like I want him to be my everything.  
Wow where did all that come from? I have never even entertained the idea of being someone’s everything. I mean this is the 21st century. I shouldn’t to want to be his everything, should I? Isn’t that what ‘Women’s Rights’ were all about; equality both inside and outside the home? Gran has taught me how to be independent and confident. She has made a point over the years to discourage me from getting close to any of the men(boys) around here. She would point out that they were not really interested in the same things or have half my brains. She once challenged me to have a continued intellectual conversation with any of them for more than five minutes. Yeah, been trying that for two years. The closest I got was Old Doc Porter and as soon as we were off the topics of fly-fishing, anatomy and the local school football statistics, the conversation went stale.  
So why now do I think it’s okay to just be everything for this man? I really don’t know but something is pulling at me, nudging at my soul. Giving me the feeling that I finally found everything I have ever been looking for and it is wrapped up in a 6”5’ blonde, blue eyed God of a man.  
I am sure he is Viking, or at the very least Swedish. I heard him say a few things to Pam last night and it sounded like it could be Swedish. Maybe not Swedish but an older variation of it. I remember reading much about the Saxons and early Swedes. Gran made a point of having me not only study modern, but ancient history. Most of it she categorized as Before the Common Era. She didn’t stop atSwedenor even theNetherlands, however. I could probably hold a conversation, write or paper or even give a lecture on what I know about almost every region of the world.  
I bet Eric saw many of the things I studied first hand. I can’t be sure, but something is telling me that he comes from a time of Viking Warriors and Long Boats. His knowledge could probably fill dozens of books.  
It could be my imagination but I would suspect Eric would know more than several languages. I am not sure of his exact age, but I can feel his power. I know it sounds strange. But I can feel that he was the oldest thing in that bar. He is definitely much older than Bill and has some sort of power and control over him. Why else would Bill leave when Eric dismissed him. I had been trying to get him to leave me alone all night. One word from Eric and I never saw him again. I like that kind of power. Poof, problem solved.  
I may not have seen him but it didn’t mean I didn’t hear about him. It was one thing to hear the thoughts of those women (and I use the word lightly) thinking about Eric. It’s quite another thing to actually hear the mind of the girl he was playing with. Up against the wall next to the dumpsters. I mean really. It just goes to prove my previous thoughts. This perfect gentleman persona Bill was trying to portray to me and everyone else was an act. No decent man would take a girl like that. Okay, maybe they would. Granted, I doubt that Bill had intentions of taking the girl out for dinner and dancing. Dinner, yes, his dinner. I wonder if he even got her name. Well, I really shouldn’t care. He is a man, after all. From what I heard last night, Eric has had his far share of nightly companions. Sadly, none of them seem to be a repeat performance. Also, it seems that many of them have been waiting a long time and none of their memories have been recent. Perhaps Eric was telling the truth when he said he was tired of the sheep. He did take me home. He did ask to see me. That’s something.  
But Bill, he just, ugh. What he was doing to that girl, up against the building was just so, well common. I think I would have respected them both more if he hadn’t glamoured her when he was done but paid her. Could he honestly think that he wouldn’t have been found out? Did he forget I’m a telepath or did he just not care? Think it’s probably a little of both really.  
My thoughts shift to memories of our encounter on the porch. Goodness me, that man is going to be my undoing. I had several dreams last night all caused by that kiss but the only one I remember is the last. If he invokes such emotions in me with just a kiss, I can only imagine what other things he will do to me will invoke. Well, that is something I will definitely look forward to thinking about and letting happen if the situation presents itself. If I am completely truthful with myself, if Eric hadn’t shown so much restraint, I might have given myself to him right in the middle of the porch under the night sky. I can only imagine what he would think of me then. Some wanton hussy just waiting to be taken. But being taken by him doesn’t sound bad at all. In fact it sounds heavenly.  
Okay enough of that for now. I need to get up and get going. I am due at Merlotte’s at one and am working though the dinner shift. Then I have to rush home and get ready for my date with Eric. I smile at the thought of seeing him in just a few short hours. At least I hope the hours are short. I have a feeling I’m going to be counting down the minutes.  
Saying I have a date with such a person is kind of silly, if I do say so myself. Eric is a very old Vampire. A very powerful vampire and what I saw and ‘heard’ last night, a very popular vampire. I am certain that his need for dating’ is not very frequent. With the number of thoughts that were broadcasting around that bar last night, all he would have to do is point and they would drop at his feet. Oh who am I kidding, I want to drop right along with them.  
Then why would he want to take me out? Why would he even bother? I am not much of anything. I have no experience with men or relationships. I have nothing to offer him except my skills at a telepath. Could he be doing this just to procure my services? No, he would ask me to Fangtasia to talk business. He wouldn’t need to waste his time wining and dining me. Not to mention that he wouldn’t have taken time out of his night to see me home. Okay, if he wanted me to be fooled into thinking that he cared he might. But I have a feeling that vampires don’t do that kind of false acts. If I compare Bill to Eric, I’m thinking that the truthful one is the latter. Well at least he wouldn’t try to make me believe he’s something he’s not. No, I have to say that Eric is ‘what you see is what you get.’  
So again, why is he taking the time to be with me? I will need to talk to him about this tonight. I can tell already that Eric Northman is a very pragmatic creature. He doesn’t do anything without a reason or purpose. So there must be a reason that he wants to be with me. But for the life of me, I can’t figure it out.  
I know when I finally get to speak with him that he will tell me what I want to know. I feel like I can ask him anything. Like no matter what, I will be able to believe what he says to me. I have learned over the years that people will think one thing while saying another. It is very rare that you find a person who will say exactly what they think. Most people lie and about the silliest things. But with Eric, I feel that whatever is said is what he is thinking. Now the question is will he always tell me what he’s thinking? Yeah probably not, but I’m not going to dwell on that now.  
I look over to the window. I never got that feeling from Bill that he would be truthful with me. In fact, most of what he tells me I feel is half truths or out and out lies. Either that or he completely ignores me or tries to deflect the question by belittling me or degrading me. Goodness, I hate that.  
One of the things that Bill would never tell me about was how things worked in his world. I need to talk to Eric tonight. I need to find out what I have gotten myself into with associating with Vampires. When I walked into Bill’s house and was confronted by those three Vampires and their pets, I felt very scared. I knew that if something started to happen Bill couldn’t or wouldn’t help me. He just didn’t seem like he had that kind of control. Though he finally got up and put a stop to their actions, I wanted out of there as soon as I could. Instead of making sure I was okay, Bill chastised me for not being a lady and coming over without being invited. Like there were any ladies in that house that night. Goodness me, I have bikini’s that showed less skin what that Dianne was wearing. But being at Fangtasia last night seemed different. There were so many vampires there and I didn’t feel any kind of fear whatsoever. For some reason, I feel like I will be safe with Eric. Even sitting by his side last night with all those fangbangers thinking such awful thoughts about me and all the looks I was getting from all the other Vampires, I knew that no harm would come to me while with Eric. Nothing would even get close.  
Okay, Sookie, enough daydreaming about your favorite Vampire. It’s time to get the show on the road.  
Getting out of bed, I run into the bathroom and take a quick shower since I plan on taking another one before I go out tonight. Finishing up quickly, I walk downstairs and through the hall to meet Gran who is sitting in her favorite chair in the living room. The sun shining in on her almost makes her glow. It is a comforting feeling; one of security and home. The same feeling I have always gotten when I have been around Gran. Funny, it’s almost the same comfort I felt coming from Eric.  
I smile to myself. No matter how old I get, she will always be my safe haven.  
“Morning Gran.” I say to her, bending down to kiss her.  
“Well, Good morning, sweetheart. Tell me, how did it go last night? Did you happen to find out anything? Did you at least have some fun? I know you don’t get to go out much.” She inquires of me.  
I smile. “Yeah, I guess I did have some fun. I didn’t find out much, but I did have a pleasant time of it.” I say.  
“Did you meet a lot of Vampires? Did Bill show you around?” She asks. “I hope he did.”  
I debate with myself what I should tell her. I am usually good at voiding my face of emotions, but I guess I wasn’t very good this time. Or at least not quick enough.  
Gran leans forward in her chair. “Okay there, baby girl, what happened?” She asks me. “What did he do to you?” She looks, well scary all of a sudden. The last time I saw that face was when Jason locked me in the attic for three hours as a joke. Let’s just say he never did that again.  
I sit on the couch with a sigh. “Oh now Gran, it’s okay really. He didn’t do anything, well nothing really.” I say to her. The look on her face tells me that she doesn’t believe me. “Okay, well once we started getting closer toShreveport; Bill let me know that he didn’t really want me to go to the club. He was being very judgmental and well, to be quite honest, he was downright rude.” I pause. “It didn’t stop me of course from still wanting to go and when he started to insult me we had a few words. He was very angry and wanted to take me home. But even after I told him he could leave, he stayed. It was rather annoying actually but I did meet the owner of the club as well as a few others. The owner, Eric said that he will try to help me with finding information out about which Vampires Dawn and Maudette associated with at his club. But it may be a little difficult. You see, it seems that they were frequent fliers and had many escorts.” I say.  
“Oh, my,” she says. “The owner you say?” She looks at me. “Was he at least nice to you?” I see a twinkle in her eye and when I look at her again, it’s gone. I try to read her. But this time she’s reciting the Battle Hymn of the Republic, backwards.  
“Well,” I pause and can feel the heat filling my face, “he was very nice to me. He answered all of my questions, Gran and listened, I mean really listened when we talked.” I say to her.  
“My, that is nice. Could you, well that is to say did you…”  
I shake my head. “No, I couldn’t read him. It wasn’t like Bill or even some of the other Vampires I met. He wasn’t a void but more like a hum.”  
“Well, that is different. But you were safe weren’t you?”  
I nod again. “I could tell that he is very old and very much respected. He showed me nothing but kindness and respect but I can tell that Eric could be very scary if he wanted to be. I am sure he can be downright frightful if threatened or the need arises.”  
“Eric, is that his name?” She asks me.  
I nod. “Yes, Eric Northman.” I say  
I think I hear my Gran gasp but when I look at her, all she has is a big smile for me. “Did he say anything else to you?” She asks me.  
“He was very helpful and forthcoming with information. We sat and talked for quite some time. I know that he must have had a lot of things to do but sitting with me didn’t seem to be bothered him at all. And well, when it was time to leave, I couldn’t find Bill, so Eric brought me home and left me at the door.” I laugh a little. “It was quite nice, actually.”  
“Well of course it was. And why wouldn’t he want to sit and talk with you, baby girl?” She asks. “You are a very well read young lady with a lot of thoughts in that pretty little head of yours. Kudos to him for recognizing that and wanting to get to know you. And I must say, if he took time to attend to your needs and see you home, that scores points in my book.” She huffs. “I knew you shouldn’t have gone with Mr. Compton. I swear he is the worst kind of charlatan I’ve ever seen. There is something just not right about him.”  
I nod without saying anything. I agree with her but she doesn’t need to know all the sordid details.  
“Anything else?” She asks.  
I shrug. “Well, he is taking me out after my shift tonight. He will be by around 10 to pick me up. He wants to meet you.” I say to her.  
“Meet…me, hmmm, that is very nice and very respectful.” She says and goes to stand up. “It is nice to know that such an old creature remembers the manners and standards of courting a young lady.” She pauses for a moment like she is thinking about something. Then she smiles at me. “You want something to eat?” She asks.  
Before I say yes, the doorbell rings. “Oh, I’ll get that.” I say to her, jumping off the couch and heading for the door.  
“I’ll just go get breakfast going.” She says.  
I open the door to a boy standing with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. The boy looks no older than 18 if that. Funny, I hadn’t even heard the delivery truck come up the drive. I must have been thinking too hard on my night with Eric.  
I try to read him but all he’s thinking is about this is probably the biggest order he’ll deliver today. Not much call for delivered flowers in this part and since there are no funerals are weddings, this may be his only run. Oh and that I’m real pretty and he wishes that there were girls like me at the community college.  
I am brought out of my internal conversation by the boy clearing his throat. “Ummm, ahhh, delivery for Sookie Stackhouse,” he says.  
“I’m Sookie.” I say smiling.  
“Oh, well. Here ya go, miss.” He says handing me the arrangement and then pulling a pad of paper out of his back pocket. “Sign here please.” He points to the line where I am supposed to sign.  
I do and hand the pen he offered back to him. “Thank you.” I say.  
The boy smiles and I close the door and head through the dining room to the kitchen.  
“Who was at the door?” Gran asks.  
“Flower delivery.” I say to her.  
I place the vase down on the table.  
“Oh, my, isn’t that beautiful.” She comes over to look at them. “If he has any sense they would be from Mr. Compton for what he pulled last night.” She says. “ I would think after his behavior, he would be apologizing for his actions. I mean after all he did promise me that he would look after you. I would expect there to be some kind of an apology today.” Gran says but the inflection in her voice tells me she doesn’t quite believe it herself.

I look the arrangement made up of a dozen Calla Lilies and greens. This is not something that Bill Compton would think of. No, Calla Lilies are not something I feel he would even know about. Not to mention sending me flowers after last night. The flowers remind me of my dream. There were Calla Lilies in the bathroom. Several different kinds and colors. Oh, I love them. But the ones in the dream looked different. I blush when I think of what else happened in the dream. To deflect, I turn to reach for the card so Gran can’t see my face.  
On the front is my name and address. I open the card to read the inscription.  
My Dear Sookie,  
This particular flower reminds me of you. I am sure if you are  
unaware of their meaning, your Grandmother surely will.  
I’m counting the minutes until we meet again.  
Until tonight, my beautiful girl.

~E

I smile. “No, ummm, they aren’t from Bill, Gran. They’re from Eric.” I say to her.  
I smile as I look at them. Yes I know the meaning of the arrangement. Gran thought it a lost art not knowing the meaning of flowers. The significance of these flowers is not lost me. The symbol of purity and beauty, I am sure that Gran will approve. It means quite a lot to me that he thinks of me that way. Though, I’m sure that he has seen beauty in women as well as the world that would make me pale in comparison.  
Gran comes over and brushes her hand over the flowers, smiling as she looks to me. “Well, this man sure does know how to treat a lady.” She says. “And from these,” she points to the flowers, “he knows you already, purity and magnificent beauty, indeed.” She smiles. “I suspect that a man who sends flowers like these will be darkening our door with many a gift if he is trying to court you.” She taps my hand and walks back over to the stove.  
“Gran, you know I don’t need gifts. I am happy with just his company.” I say walking over to the back door.  
I look out to see that the road crew that has been down near our driveway is there again today. Hoyt and Catfish were pulled off a job the rest of the crew was doing on the other side of town to fix a problem with a pipe under the asphalt. They have been working here for the last two weeks and I’ve not seen a truck from public works, gas or electric come through. What could they possibly be digging to to find this pipe? Maybe I’ll ask them if they come into Merlotte’s after work.  
I turn to find Gran frowning at me. “I know you didn’t ask for anything sweetheart, but this is different. You must understand a few things, my dear.” She says and motions for me to return to the table with her. She takes my hand in hers. “You say that your Eric is very old.” She pauses as I nod at her and she smiles. “Knowing the significance of these flowers proves that he is from another time and place.”  
She touches the side of my face and then looks at the flowers again and then back to me. “Sookie, in my day, men of means would bestow gifts on their intended. It was customary of the time and well, expected. If you wanted to show your intentions, you must show it with gifts.” She puts up her hand to stop me. I fall silent and decide to hear her out. She nods and continues.  
“It wasn’t to buy their affections, Sookie, but to let the lady and her family know that he had the financial ability and wherewithal to support her. Now, I know how you feel about people doing for you. Goodness me, I taught that to you and I am proud that you can stand on your own two feet.” She pauses. “But Sookie, if your Eric is old enough to know what Calla Lilly flowers mean, then he is old enough to have knowledge of these and many other customs. I know it is old fashioned but we aren’t talking about you dating some 23 year old boy from Bon Temps that only thinks about bedding the next girl, drinking the next beer or getting new rims on his truck.” She rolls her eyes. It sounds like she is talking about Jason.  
“No, if Mr. Northman wants to pursue a relationship with you, I suspect that you will be getting many gifts in the future. You will accept them graciously and with all the manners and kindness that you have been taught. It will be up to me to say if the gifts are not to your family’s liking.” I look at her but Gran gets the look on her face. The one that tells me she isn’t in the mood for me to sass her back. I take my cue and not say anything and let her continue. “This is my right as the oldest member of the family. You will let him know that you don’t expect them but you are thankful and appreciative of them nonetheless. There is a fine line between humility and spoiled brat. Do not let me see you being the latter.”  
I look at Gran. I have never heard her speak this way before. She sounds so worldly. Well, maybe not worldly, ancient maybe? She is speaking of things that have fallen out of fashion hundreds of years ago. Does she actually expect Eric to court me as if we are in some sort of royal court? I am not sure how to explain it. But I know that she isn’t going to sway on this topic.  
I resolve myself to let her think the way she does. Either Eric is going to do as she says and find himself facing Gran or he will just be doing this as a ploy and the gifts will soon cease. I have a feeling if the latter happens, Eric will again be facing Gran. Either way, I have really no say in it.  
“Okay, Gran. I understand.” I say to her. “I will do my best to go along with this. But this conversation may be a mute point. You might be wrong, you know. This,” I point to the flowers, “may be his way of being nice. I have heard a lot of girls getting flowers at the beginning of a relationship. I’m sure that’s all it is, really.”  
“So much she will learn,” Gran says softly.  
I want to ask her what she means, but I’m interrupted by the doorbell once more.  
My, it’s a busy house this morning. Gran nods at me to go get the door. I shrug and move to go answer it. Standing in front of me is a man, well into his 60’s with glasses and a fatherly smile. He doesn’t look me up and down as most men do. He just looks at me and smiles. I think I like him already, whoever he is.  
“Miss Stackhouse?” He asks me.  
I return his smile and nod. “Yes.”  
“Good morning miss. I am Robert Burnham, Mr. Northman’s day man.” He says.  
“Oh, Mr. Burnham, please come in.” I say to him with a smile.  
“Oh, no miss, I need to be off quickly. I have a lot to do for Mr. Northman today. He wanted me to get this to you early. I believe you are working today?” He asks me.  
“Yes, I am. And please call me Sookie.” I say.  
“Very well Miss Sookie, please call me Bobby.” He smiles again.  
I chance a listen inside his head. Such a polite young southern belle she is. Oh the master has definitely chosen a pretty one. First time he has ordered me to bring gifts to a young lady. And ones that he has picked out himself none the less. He has never even done that for Ms. Pam. I hope that is promising. He has been alone since I started working for him. It would be nice for a man of his stature and position to have a lovely young lady on his arm. Not like the awful women at the club. How he stands it, I have no idea. A man that is as old and as powerful as Mr. Northman deserves a queen, not one of those common bar flies. Oh yes, this little girl will be just perfect for him. Oh, I am so pleased.  
I smile. At least I know that Eric doesn’t do this type of thing often and that I seem different than what he usually comes in contact with. Well, after hearing those women last night, I knew I was nothing like them but still. With all this knowledge it makes me smile just a bit more.  
I take the packages from him. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like to come in for a moment? My Grandmother is just about to make something to eat and I am sure that there is coffee ready.” I say trying to use all the manners I have been taught.  
“Oh no, maybe another time, miss. Like I said, I have a list of things to do before Mr. Northman rises this evening. But thank you anyway.” He motions to me and starts down the stairs to the porch. “It was lovely to meet you, Miss Sookie. I hope to see you again very soon.”  
“Drive safely Bobby and thank you for delivering these to me.” I say.  
I carry the boxes into the living room, laying them on the coffee table I sit down on the couch. Placing my hands on my knees, I lean forward just slightly looking at the three boxes in front of me.  
I would have been pleased as punch with the flowers. But Eric decided he needed to send me more. If Gran is right, I would need to get used to this. That is, of course, if Eric decides I’m worth ‘wooing’. I think he does, at least I hope he does. It feels like he does. I can’t explain it, but something in me tells me that my feelings (as early in the game as they are) are not one sided.  
But what if he tires of me? I am nothing special. I am just a little human girl from Bon Temps with a dis…well okay, a gift of hearing people’s thoughts. I am nothing compared to the women I am sure he has had. I mean no, not the women at the club. But Eric is sex-on-legs. I would be totally delusional if I thought that he hadn’t had many, MANY partners and conquests over the years. I am sure there probably isn’t anything he hasn’t done, twice over probably. You don’t learn to kiss the way he does without practice. And boy, he must have had a lot of practice.  
But still, will I be enough for him? I can’t put my heart out there like that just to be dismissed. I know that’s naive and silly. But something tells me that to lose Eric’s affections would just about kill me. I’m really not sure I could survive it. I feel this way and I only spent a few hours with the guy. What’s wrong with me?  
I lean back but I don’t take my eyes off the pretty boxes in front of me.  
I finally look away when I hear Gran clearing her throat.  
“What has you so troubled, Sookie?”  
I shrug. “Just thinking,” I say.  
She smiles at me. “You are thinking about your Eric?” She asks.  
I nod.  
“Then why are you sad, my sweet girl?” She sits beside me.  
“Gran, what….what if this is all a dream? What if I wake up and I never met him. Or worse, what if after spending time with me, he realizes I am nothing really special. That I am not worth his time?” I ask her with tears in my eyes.  
“Sookie Stackhouse, look at me.” She demands and I turn to her. “You are very special, more than you know. This…well, Vampire…knows it too.” She pauses. “Well he better.” She mumbles and then looks back at me. “You are a smart beautiful woman and would make the right man so very happy. You are meant for greatness, Sookie.” She looks at me. “More than you know.”  
“Gran, I am just a simple girl form Bon Temps…” I look at her but she is shaking her head.  
“You are far from simple, Sookie.” She pauses again. “Sweetie, does he know what you can do?” She asks.  
I look down at my hands and nod. “I…I heard a cop in the bar last night. They were planning a raid. I told…I told Eric.” I sigh. “He got us out of there before the police showed up.”  
Gran places a hand under my chin and lifts it to look at her. “And he figured it out?” She asks.  
I smile. “He called it a gift and said he didn’t want to hear me putting myself down ever again because of it.” I think back to how he made me feel and I smile larger. “He made me feel so special, Gran. What if…”  
She places her hands on my cheeks. “A man who is in love is supposed to make you feel special, sweetheart. You are supposed to be the world to him and it sounds like Eric feels just that.”  
Love, wait, I just met him.  
“Gran, I spent a few hours with him, he can’t, that is we…well, I…ummm….” But Gran shakes her head.  
“You know when you know. If your heart is open and your mind is ready, you know when you find true love Sookie. It calls to you, screams if you won’t listen.” She laughs. “Your heart already knows when you meet your soul mate. It pulls you to him, surrounds you and makes you want them with you constantly.” She says. “It is fate’s way of letting you know.”  
“Know what?” I ask her.  
“That you are on your path to your destiny.” She says softly.  
“So you think that Eric is my destiny?” I ask her?  
She smiles. “Only you can answer that.” She says. “But, In all the time you have lived here with me, I’ve never seen you with this look on your face.”  
I look at her. “What look, Gran?” I ask her.  
She smiles and touches my cheek. “Unbelievably happy,” she says.  
I look at her and then back at the packages. “Do you want to see what my Vampire sent me now?” I ask her with a giggle.  
She smiles and nods.  
I pull the first box toward me and open it. Inside is another card.  
My Dear Sookie,  
I hope you will not think me too forward, but I was hoping you would wear this tonight.

I look forward to seeing you.

~E  
I smile and hand the card to Gran.  
Pulling back the tissue paper, I see a pile of soft pink silk. I’m shocked when I pull out it up. It is a short cocktail dress made of pink silk. An empire waist brings your eye to a gathered bodice and v-neck and two inch straps that are covered in crystals. It flares out slightly and when I stand to put it in front of me, it will stop just above my knee. Exactly the way I like my dresses. From the front, I can tell that this dress will show off my best asset.

I look at the back to the tag to make sure that it will fit. I would hate for Eric to have gone to all this trouble and for the dress not to fit I almost fall over when I notice the writing on the tab. The dress is a Versace; a…a Versace? How did he get a Versace dress delivered to me? It’s not like you can pick one up at Dillard’s!  
“Oh my,” Gran says, “that is some dress.” She smiles. “It is soft and light.” She laughs. I just look at her.  
“Gran, this…this is a Versace dress.” I say to her.  
She touches the fabric. “Hmmm, silk,” she says. “I’m sure that it’s real too.” I just look at her. “Sookie, this dress is going to look lovely on you.”  
I just keep looking at her.  
“Here open the second one.” She says.  
The second box holds the shoes; five inch silk sandals that are the exact shade of the dress. the crystals on the front of the shoes, match the ones on the dress. I blink twice and drop the shoes back into the box.

“Gran…those..those are Christian Louboutin Sandals.” I say to her. I have seen them in fashion magazines and in the mall. Even on clearance they are way too much for my limited budget. I start to breathe heavy.  
“Sookie, relax,” Gran says. “Remember what I said to you? Mr. Northman is no doubt a very wealthy man. His idea of normal will be our idea of extravagant. He wants you to have pretty things, I’m sure. I doubt he has ever stepped foot inside a Payless, Sookie.” She laughs.  
She has a point. Even what he was wearing last night, I could tell that it probably cost more than a week’s salary for me. But a Versace dress and Louboutin Shoes, they probably cost more than our yearly taxes. Okay Sookie, you need to calm down.  
I take a deep breath and try to settle myself. “They are pretty, aren’t they?” I ask her as I pick up the shoes and admire them in the sunlight.  
She picks one up. “They are beautiful. A little high for me, but I’m old.” She laughs.  
I smile at her. “Okay, last box.”  
I open it to see a wrap that matches the dress and undergarments. I blush at the last bit. I will have to remember to ask him how on earth he knew my size. I know that Vampires are observant, but still, how could he know my exact bra size? And how did he get lingerie from La Perla so quickly? Well I guess the same place he got the dress and shoes. I take another deep breath. Oh my, I am in for a ride of my life, I can tell.  
I look at Gran. “I…I’m going to go put these in my room.” I say to her. Running up the stairs, I take all my parcels. Once inside, I hang the dress up on the back of my door and place the undergarments on my bed to make sure everything is ready for when I get home. I won’t have much time to get ready and I really want to look nice for Eric tonight.  
I smile thinking of him and decide that I will spend the next hour doing my nails and toes so that they too will look nice later instead of going outside. It’s a toss up really but decide on the former since I spent quite a few hours the last few days in the sun and my tan is a golden brown.  
I holler down to Gran to let her know what I am doing and she murmurs her reply.  
Though I do try to hear her, I don’t usually sneak into Gran’s thoughts out of respect. She is after all my elder and it would just be rude. The last day or so, she’s been very careful. Which makes me think that there is something she’s not telling me. I close my eyes and at that exact moment I hear her think that It is time.  
What she means, I have no idea, but I don’t think it would be nice to ask.  
Picking up my nail supplies, I hurry across the hall to my bathroom. I almost ask to use Gran’s since the tub is bigger but I feel like she needs some time to herself right now. Don’t ask me why I feel this way, I just do.  
Turning on the water, I ready myself for my mini mani-pedi and think of my Viking. I can’t help but smile.


End file.
